I Can't Stay Away
by XEmerald Goddess of The NightX
Summary: They met at a club. He inhaled and now he's addicted, he can't stay away. Too bad that she wishes he would... or does she? What happens when a certain red-head is also after her? Competition for the cherry blossom, begins. Who will win? Sasu/Saku/Gaa
1. Intoxicated

**--- Chapter One: Intoxicated ---**

**-Sasu/Saku/Gaa-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Booming music was heard from inside the club, and the deafening sound would reach the ears of anyone who was standing a block away from the club. The club was packed with people. Laser lights illuminated the dance floor and it was difficult to see because of all of the smoke coming from the smoke machines. Most of the people were on the dance floor- grinding and dubbing, getting nasty and having fun. The rest were just getting drunk or hanging around and talking at a booth with their friends.

There was a girl sitting at a table, surrounded by some of her friends. She had beautiful long pink hair, skin smooth as a peach and emerald eyes that were easy to be entranced by. She adorned a tight, black, strapless top with a red ribbon on the front. Her bottom wear consisted of a black mini skirt, ruffled at the bottom, and on her feet were strapped black heels. She had marked her eyes with black eyeliner but other than that she only had a little blush and some pink lip gloss. The sight of her was quite breath-taking, yet she had a look of complete boredom on her face as she rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"Why did I come here in the first place?" she muttered.

"Oh Sakura-chan, stop being a party-pooper!" said a girl with long blond hair put into a ponytail and eyes that were blue and as deep as the ocean.

"Look Ino-chan," said the girl known as Sakura as she sat up and looked Ino directly in the eye. "I cannot afford to lose my job. I have no time for clubs and parties."

"But, you used to always have fun at clubs!" said a girl with brown hair put into one bun at the top of her head, and soft chocolate brown eyes. "You never cared about getting in trouble, you only cared about having fun!"

"Exactly, I _used _to!" said Sakura, now looking at the brunette, Tenten. "I have responsibilities now and I can't be doing this anymore. I'm sorry guys."

"You may have a job, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun once in a while!" said Ino stubbornly. "You're only 19 years old! You should enjoy your youth and have fun while you can!" The blond paused as a look of horror and disgust struck within her eyes. "Oh god, I'm starting to sound like that weird kid with bushy eyebrows."

"You mean Lee?" asked Tenten as she chugged down another beer.

"Tenten-chan," mentioned a girl with pearly-white eyes and midnight blue shoulder-length hair. "I don't think it's wise to drink so much alcohol."

"Don't worry about me Hinata-chan," reassured Tenten as she smiled at Hinata. "I know my limit. Back to Sakura- get your ass on the dance floor!"

"Seriously Sakura, we want to go out there and dance but, we don't want to leave you here alone," said Temari, who had her blond hair put into four bushy ponytails and beautiful aqua colored eyes. "You're getting a new boss in two days anyway. So, it's not like you would get fired if you end up going late or sober to work tomorrow."

"Please Sakura-chan," Ino practically begged. "Just for today, forget about your job and have fun. Only for today...please?!"

_'I guess it wouldn't hurt. I do want to go have some fun and I am getting a new boss...' _Sakura looked at Ino's puppy eyes and sighed, "Fine, I miss all the fun anyway."

"Yes!" cheered Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

Hinata didn't know what to think. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Well, she'd find out soon.

"Now- let's go out to the dance floor and have fun!" yelled Temari over the loud music.

Sakura shook her head, what had she gotten herself into? Sakura and Hinata decided to first get some drinks at the small bar before dancing. They asked the bartender for two vodkas as they stood there waiting for their drinks.

"I'm glad that you're getting back out there again and having fun," said Hinata, almost screaming because it was hard to hear each other over the loud music.

Sakura just smiled and nodded her head, _'It's been a while since I went out to a club. Ino's right, I should just forget completely about my job today and only focus on having fun- the way I always used to.'_

Sakura tapped her foot against the tiled floor and swayed her hips slightly to the beat of the song that was playing. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a man behind her, he had long brown hair and brown eyes.

_'He looks cute,' _thought Sakura.

He asked her to dance and Sakura looked over at Hinata, who only smiled and nodded her head to urge her on. Sakura turned back to look at the guy and nodded her head. He flashed her a smile as they made their way on to the dance floor.

At the other side of the club, a guy with long messy raven hair that was slightly spiked at the back was talking to his friends. His deep onyx eyes were beyond gorgeous and was young, strong, and quite tall. He was wearing jeans that hung low on his waist and a black dress up shirt that had the first two buttons unbuttoned, showing his muscular toned chest. His name is Sasuke. They were checking out all the 'hot' girls that were in the club that night.

"Yo, I'm tired of just sitting here," said a guy with spiky blond messy hair and deep blue eyes.

A guy with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes named Kiba, stood up.

"Yeah. C'mon, Naruto! Let's go dance with some sexy chicks," said Kiba.

"I'm going to go ask that cute girl over there to dance with me," said Naruto, pointing to a girl drinking near the bar.

Neji's eyes widened a bit for a second. "That's my cousin."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry dude, I won't mess with her as much."

Neji glared at Naruto. "You better not."

"Troublesome," muttered a guy with brown hair put into a ponytail that looked somewhat like a pineapple, who was known as Shikamaru.

The guys all went out to the dance floor, quickly finding a girl to dance with. Almost all the girls latched themselves onto them but, only one lucky girl got picked to dance with the hot guys. Sasuke's eyes roamed the whole dance floor, looking for a girl that was attractive and could dance well. He smirked when he saw a girl with pink hair grinding with some man.

_She's hot and by the looks of it- knows how to dance, _thought Sasuke. _I'm sure that guy won't mind if I steal her away._

Sasuke walked over to the two, pushing his way through the sweaty bodies of all the people that were dancing. He tapped Sakura's shoulder, causing the two to stop dancing.

Sakura began to look over at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, and then froze for a split second as her breath got caught in her throat. His heavily-lidded onyx stare caught her eyes, making her heart skip a beat. Then her mind caught up with her body—she returned his look with her own lidded glaze and a seductive smirk of her gloss-glistened lips.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Sakura, over the loud music.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Dance with me."

Sakura looked over at the brunette, he shrugged his shoulders and Sakura agreed to dance with Sasuke. The song changed to a song with a fast rhythm. Sakura recognized this as her favorite song.

Sakura grinned mischievously, "Let's see if you can keep up with me."

Sasuke smirked, _'I like this girl already. Ha, let's see if she's as good as she's implying that she is.'_

Before getting closer to Sasuke, Sakura started moving her hips to the beat, shaking her rump to the beat.

Sasuke seemed to be getting turned on by the way the green-eyed beauty was dancing. Her hips moved right on beat- as if she had been practicing how to dance to this song perfectly for years. He was quite amazed and knew that she really was as good as she had implied that she was. Now, he just had to show her that he _could _keep up with her. They got closer as Sasuke put one arm around her waist, his hand lightly on her back. Sakura put one arm loosely around his neck as she continued to dance to the beat of the song- with Sasuke now dancing with her.

They changed their position- Sakura was now leaning her back against Sasuke. Sasuke's hands were placed on her hips- their bodies close together. With their bodies closer together now, Sasuke was able to inhale her sweet scent. And yes—that's how it started, when he inhaled just a bit of her. She smelled like cherries, which he found himself enjoying being intoxicated by her scent. But even more so, he found himself enjoying dancing with her. She really was an astounding dancer. They had started grinding by now, his hands went lower; all the way down to her thighs. Sakura didn't seem to mind though, and to her surprise his hands were quite warm and gentle.

_Well I'm not so surprised that they're warm, when you're in a club and you dance you start to get hot, _thought Sakura. She already felt herself getting hot ; from the fast movement of her dancing and from the warmth she got from having her body pressed closely against Sasuke's. She really was quite impressed that Sasuke was actually able to dance this well.

Sakura was really enjoying herself, _'I forgot how much fun this was. Not only that- but....this guy is REALLY good. It's hard for me to find a guy who can dance well to this song, and keep up with me. He's quite interesting. Not only that but, he's hot.'_

The two were both obviously enjoying themselves, unknown to both of them that their friends were watching the two in bewilderment. Instead of dancing- Naruto had sat down with Hinata and just conversed and drank a bit. Neji had gone over to see what was going on with Naruto and his cousin, while Ino, being nosy- walked over to see what the two guys were pestering Hinata about. Soon, most of them had gone to the small bar. They all ended up talking and started becoming friends. They were going to call Sakura and Sasuke over- only to be surprised in seeing the two dancing together.

"That's your friend Sakura?" asked Kiba with his mouth wide as he stared in shock at Sasuke dancing with the pink-haired girl. What surprised him most was that Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself more than ever.

"Yeah," said Ino quite surprised herself. "Don't tell me that hot guy that she's dancing with is your friend Sasuke..."

"Yup," said Naruto cheerfully. "That's Sasuke-teme. The two seem to be having lots of fun. I've never seen him dance with a girl like that and enjoy it so much. In fact, I've never seen a girl dance that well! Nor have I ever seen a girl have pink hair and actually look good with it! Is it natural?"

"It's natural," said Temari. "And she really is a good dancer. I'm glad that she came out and had fun today."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with a raised eye brow.

Tenten sighed, "Ever since she got a job and....a few things happened to her- she has stopped being the girl she used to be. She became more serious and is usually fixated on work and only work. We were finally able to convince her to go out again."

"She looks like she should be in college...." said Neji absentmindedly.

Tenten turned to look at him, "She only went to college for a year. I don't think she'd like us to be telling you about her personal life though. And no offense, but we don't really know you guys anyway. Sorry..."

"It's okay, we understand," Neji replied, giving her a curt nod. _'I wonder what were the few things that happened to her... It seems like something happened to Sakura in the past.' _

Tenten smiled, _'He's so polite....better yet- he's hot. I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of him since he's Hinata's cousin.'_

"But, you're right when you say that she should be in college," put in Temari. "She skipped a grade- which is how Tenten and I met her. We're a year older than her. Ino and Hinata are the same age as her."

"So, she's smart," stated Shikamaru.

"Yeah," said Temari, looking at Shikamaru curiously. The raven haired male was sitting on the stool with his back leaning against the small bar. He was slouching back with his elbows propped up on the counter and a look of complete boredom on his handsome face.

"Shikamaru here is also a genius," said Kiba.

"Doesn't look like it," muttered Temari.

Shikamaru lightly glared at her but then sighed, "Troublesome."

"What did you say?" asked Temari dangerously.

"You're troublesome," repeated Shikamaru.

Temari clenched her fist as she got ready to punch him.

"Temari-chan, calm down," said Hinata softly.

Temari continued to glare daggers at Shikamaru, but did as told and calmed herself down.

"We all went to college for one year," said Kiba, going back to the first topic. "Except Neji, he went to college for two years because he's older than us by a year. Same with Sasuke although, he went to college for only one year because he's running a business."

"I think we should hang out sometime," Naruto suddenly mentioned. "Hinata and Neji are cousins...so they shouldn't live far apart. Why don't we all get together sometime?"

"I think that's a good idea!" exclaimed Ino. They all decided to exchange their numbers. "Sakura-chan and Sasuke will come too! Maybe the two can hook up." She let out a high pitch squeal before continuing on, "Is he single?"

"Yeah, but I doubt they will hook up," said Kiba.

"Why?" asked Ino with an arched eye brow.

"He isn't really interested in having a relationship right now," said Kiba.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease, do you not see how much fun those two are having out there? If anything- he will have a hard time trying to get her to go out with him! That girl is hard-headed and like I said, she only cares about work at the moment. She won't want to have anything to do with him after tonight."

"Whatever," muttered Kiba, causing Ino to glare at him.

"Can everyone stop arguing?" asked Tenten in annoyance. "Just wait for them to find us and come over here. Then we'll decide what will happen."

**--**

The song had finally ended and Sakura and Sasuke were just standing together on the dance floor, surrounded by dozens of other people. Their breathing was a bit heavy from the exhaustion that dancing had brought onto them. They were staring each other in the eyes, and Sasuke seemed to be getting lost into her mesmerizing emerald orbs. Sakura also felt like she was getting entranced by his deep, mysterious, onyx eyes.

_'What's wrong with me?' _wondered Sakura. _'I haven't felt like this in a while. There's just something about him. I don't think it's wise for me to stay around him for so long. He's just too intriguing. I can't afford to befriend him and be close to him. I know for a fact that I'll end up liking him. I'm not ready for another relationship. __I knew it was a bad idea to come here.' _

"Well, congrats," said Sakura, breaking the small silence. Sasuke was confused, congrats on what? "You're the first to be able to keep up."

Sasuke smirked, "And you were the first to amaze me with your ability to dance."

"I know, I'm good like that," Sakura smiled, "What's your name?"

"Sasuke," answered Sasuke. "Yours?"

"Sakura," replied Sakura. "Well, it was nice meeting you Sasuke. I have to go find my friends now, bye."

For some reason, Sasuke felt quite disappointed that she was leaving. He didn't even know why he felt drawn to her, was it her scent? _That suffocated him with the sweet smell of cherries. _The way she danced? _Her body pressed up against his as she moved to the beat of the song._ Her personality? _How she playfully challenged him, whether or not he would keep up. _Her eyes? _The fact that he easily got lost into the beautiful greenness of them. _Her sexy body? _The nice curves that she had, the smoothness of her skin, and the glow that illuminated from her pale skin. _Her unusual pink hair? _The softness of her pink locks, and the way it looked so good on her and made her unique. _Maybe it was just- everything. He felt like he **needed** her. He just met her. Why was he feeling this way? What made her so different? He hated feeling confused. When he got out of his thoughts, he was surprised to see her gone. He looked around the dance floor, searching for someone with pink hair.

Sakura had quickly left once she found her friends. She had ran over towards the bar, where they were seated with a group of guys.

"Hey Sakura-chan, this is-"

"We have to go!" said Sakura quickly...almost frantically.

"What?" asked Ino confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, we wanted you to meet some friends we made," said Temari. "They're friends with that guy you were dancing with- Sasuke. Why are you in a rush?"

Sakura looked over at the group of guys and swallowed hard, _'If their friends with him and are now friends with my friends....they might hang out and I'll end up seeing him again. Fuck! No, this cannot happen. I can't see him again.'_

"There is some paperwork due tomorrow that I forgot about," Sakura lied. "I really need to go. I'm not sure where they are at the moment which is why I'm in a rush. They are very important documents and I just really need to get home to make sure I have them. If I stay here and converse and just waste my time, I'll be freaking out. I'm sorry- maybe you guys can introduce me to them some other time."

"Sakura," said Ino a big angrily. "You promised that you would forget about your job and only have fun today!"

Ino was now standing in front of Sakura with her hands placed on her hips. She was looking at Sakura with a serious and quite angry look on her face.

"I didn't promise," said Sakura. "And either way- I said that before I knew that I had work due tomorrow. Please, I'm really sorry_, but I have to go_!"

_'She really is fixated on work,' _thought Kiba as he watched how frantic the pinkette was getting over not handing in her paperwork on time.

"I guess we'll talk to you guys later," sighed Temari as she got up from the stool.

Sakura sighed in relief as they quickly bid goodbye and left. When Sasuke had finally found her- surprisingly talking to his friends- he made his way over there. He cursed silently at himself when he saw her rush out of the club with her friends close behind.

"Why did she leave?" Sasuke asked once he arrived next to his friends.

"Are you talking about the chick you were dancing with?" asked Kiba, trying to make sure that they were talking about the same person. Sasuke nodded his head. "She said something about important documents that she needed to finish up for work tomorrow."

"Why was she over here?" Sasuke continued to question.

"We sort of became friends with her friends since she is friends with Neji's cousin," answered Naruto.

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding as he sat on the stool and asked the bartender for a beer.

_'It's like she intoxicated me or something. Her scent, her body pressed against mine, it just won't leave my mind- she won't leave my mind,' _thought Sasuke. _'It's starting to drive me crazy. I just met her and I have only been away from her for about a minute, and already I feel the need to be near her. But, why? I barely know her. Ugh, maybe after a few beers I'll be able to get her off my mind.'_

The guys all seemed to notice that something was bothering Sasuke. Something that had to do with Sakura.

"There is definitely something that is bothering you," stated Kiba. "Does it have to do with Sakura?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as they gave him the beer and he started chugging it down and asked for another one.

"Did she do something?" asked Naruto. "Cuz we all know that she definitely has something to do with this. We also know that there's something that is bugging you."

Sasuke had chugged down his second beer and asked for another one.

"Dude, stop with all the beer," said Kiba as he took the glass away from Sasuke, which caused Sasuke to glare at him. But, Kiba remained unfazed as he continued trying to find out what was wrong with Sasuke. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing," answered Sasuke calmly. "Just a bit worn out from all the dancing. So, what's up with you guys and her little friends?"

Shikamaru noticed that Sasuke was trying to change the subject, but decided that he wouldn't say anything aloud. If he didn't want to tell his best friends what was wrong with him- then obviously he just wasn't ready to tell them about his little dilemma.

"Neji's cousin, Hinata-chan, is really nice!" said Naruto, smiling at the memory of her. "It was kind of hard to hear her though, because the music is really loud and she speaks in a quiet voice."

"She used to be really shy," said Neji. "I guess her change has something to do with her friends."

_'That girl....Tenten, she seems quite tough and is really outgoing,'_ thought Neji. _'She definitely has something to do with Hinata's change from being shy to outgoing.'_

"Yeah, they're all really demanding, especially that Ino chick," said Kiba_. 'Though she is really pretty. But whatever, she has such a loud mouth and is really bossy for no apparent reason.'_

"Temari is just troublesome," muttered Shikamaru. _'But, I'll admit- she is attractive. Yet, she's still too troublesome. With her, I would probably never get to have a decent sleep. She'll probably just attack me or never shut up with all of her complaints and that smart mouth of hers.'_

"Guess what Sasuke-teme?" said Naruto. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and waited for him to say something. "Since we got all of their numbers -except for Sakura's- we're going to call them up and ask to hang out. They're all about our age, because Neji said that his cousin is only one year younger than him. That means they're all our age. Well, Temari and Tenten are a year older but, that doesn't make much of a difference. The point is- Sakura is only one year younger than you."

"So?" asked Sasuke.

"So, now you won't seem like a pedophile when you're trying to get with her," smirked Kiba.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, his friends knew him too well.

**--**

"Sakura, tell me the truth," demanded Ino as Temari drove towards Sakura's house.

Sakura was sitting on the passenger's seat and Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were sitting in the back seats of the car. They were now about ten blocks away from the club.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura, looking out of the window. She noticed the harshness in Ino's voice and the fact that she didn't add the suffix, _-chan_, at the end of her name like she usually did.

"Cut the crap," said Ino angrily. "Tell us the truth- why were you in such a hurry to leave the club? I know you Sakura- you're lying."

Sakura sighed, there was no use in trying to hide the truth from them now.

"I'm really sorry," apologized Sakura. "It's just- that guy...Sasuke-"

"Did he do something to you?" asked Tenten quickly. "Cuz if he touched you or something, you know damn right that I'll kick his ass!"

"No, no, no!" said Sakura quickly as she turned her head to face them. "It's just that he, I don't know- I felt myself being drawn to him. I didn't want to stay any longer and I don't want to see him again. I know that I may end up liking him and I'm just not ready for a relationship. It just scared me because, I barely know anything about him and already I felt like there was something forming between us. Imagine how much that feeling would have grown if I actually did get to meet him. I just can't do it. I'm sure you guys were starting to like his friends, and I'm sorry for ruining it. I just knew bringing me to a club was a bad idea."

Ino's angered expression faded away as she gave Sakura a small smile, "No, it's okay Sakura-chan. We understand, but you really should learn to give it another chance. Having a boyfriend won't distract you from work. Just give it another chance."

"You really seemed to be enjoying yourself with him," put in Temari, not taking her eyes off the road. "You really should try to get to know him better. It wouldn't hurt, you can't block yourself away from guys forever ya know?"

"I can't do it," repeated Sakura. "Just promise me- you won't try to get me to end up seeing him again."

"What?" asked Tenten incredulously.

"Promise me," said Sakura. "I don't want to see Sasuke ever again. I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"But, why?" asked Hinata. "I fully disagree with your decision! You finally seem to be starting to like a guy, and now you want to push him out of your life after your first meeting with him."

"It doesn't matter if you agree with my decisions or not," said Sakura. "I'm just asking you to keep this promise. Please, after I'm able to get enough money to go back to college- I'll be back to trying to find the right guy. I'll go back to being crazy and having fun. But right now, I just can't. Work is my first priority."

"But, what if he's the one?" asked Tenten. "What if he's the right guy and you're letting him go just because you're too afraid to take any risks?"

"Then I guess I'll have to learn how to deal with this one regret," said Sakura as Temari parked right in front of Sakura's house. "So, do you guys promise?"

They all sighed, not agreeing with what she was doing. She had never felt about a guy this way so soon, without even knowing him. They were sure that he was the one- and they weren't happy with the fact that she was trying to stay away from him. But, they had to promise her, otherwise she might end up avoiding them as well.

"We promise," they all said.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, and I guess I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Bye."

They all said bye as she stepped out of the car and made her way into her home.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked the chapter- **Please Review**!(:

With Love&Care-

**-XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX-**


	2. A Dreadful Day

**--- Chapter Two: A Dreadful Day ---**

**-Saku/Sasu-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura's eyes shot open at the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned in annoyance and turned her head to see the clock -that so rudely disturbed her peaceful sleep- standing on the dresser next to her bed. Reading the time, a whimper emitted from her throat. She had only gotten five hours of sleep. Just **five**! No wonder she felt crankier than ever. Sakura turned the alarm clock off and closed her eyes, lying down for a few moments.

She knew that she had to get to work, her boss didn't like her. It wouldn't make things any better if she came late and her excuse was that she was too tired to get up. Even worse, the fact that the only reason she was exhaustedwas because she went to a club last night. She grudgingly got out of bed after another fifteen minutes of laying down, rubbing her eyes and then stretching her arms out. Her actions resembled that of a feline.

Sakura picked up the clothes that were neatly folded on top of the dresser and walked out the door and entered the bathroom that was right across from her room. She hovered over the sink, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible! Her hair was disheveled, strands of her pink hair were sticking up, and she had a bed head. Other than her unkempt hair, you could see that she had bags under her eyes, obviously because of the lack of sleep she had gotten that night. Her eyes were practically closing. She felt way too tired to go to work.

"Not like I have a choice," Sakura muttered irritably to herself, placing her hand over her mouth as she let out another yawn.

After about twenty minutes, Sakura came out of the bathroom looking much better than when she had just woken up. Her pink wavy hair was let out. She was dressed in a white dress shirt with a white shirt underneath, black dress pants, and black heels. She had light make up on; some lip gloss and mascara.

The young pink haired woman quickly called a taxi to come pick her up. She didn't own a car, so a taxi was her only transportation to get to work on time. Sakura grabbed two folders that contained some important documents that she needed for work. She picked up her purse from the ground and threw her keys and cell phone inside.

When she opened the front door, she was surprised to see a woman standing there. She had an annoyed lookevident on her face. She was the owner of the house and lived on the second floor of the house. Sakura rented the bottom part of the 2-family household.

"Sara," said Sakura, surprise evident in her voice. "Is there something you need?"

Sara looked like a very strict lady. She had her hands placed on her hips. Her cold, icy, blue eyes were enough to intimidate anyone.

"Do you have the money?" asked Sara in a sharp tone.

_'Shit!'_ thought Sakura. _'I haven't paid the rent in three months! No wonder she looks more pissed off than usual. Dammit, I forgot all about it. I don't have the money.'_

Sakura shifted around nervously, "Um you see, what happened was-"

"You don't have it?" cut in Sara. Sakura shook her head, an apologetic look on her face. "That's it; you are to pay me all that you owe me before this week ends. I want you out of this house, tonight."

"What?!" asked Sakura in bewilderment. Her emerald eyes widened like saucers. Her mouth was wide open. "You're kicking me out?!"

"Yes," was Sara's blunt reply. "You haven't paid the rent in three months. You aren't responsible, Sakura. I want you out of this house by tonight. You will pay me all the rent that you owe me, before this week ends. If not, you're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Sakura. "I haven't been paid from my work because I'm getting a new boss. Please, I'll have the money in two days. I haven't been paid enough these past few days in order to pay for the rent."

"Then how is it that you have enough money to go out at night with your friends?" asked Sara sternly. Sakura's eyes narrowed, how did she know about that? "Tell me, where did you go last night? A club, perhaps? I saw you come at around one on the morning, dressed in that little skirt and tube top of yours. You're not a child anymore, grow up! You have to be more responsible of your actions. You can't be going out and wasting money on clubs, you have to pay for shelter, food, and clothing. I need someone who is responsible and grown up- someone who will pay the rent. I'll end up losing the house. I just can't baby-sit you and let you do what you want anymore, sorry but, you are to leave before midnight."

"Where the hell am I supposed to live?!" asked Sakura angrily.

"That's your problem," said Sara nonchalantly as she left.

Sakura ran a hand through her pink locks, "Where does she expect me to go?"

Sakura angrily kicked the wall and stormed out of the house. She stayed outside waiting for the taxi to come. She had to block the sun from her eyes. It was quite sunny that day. She let the sun hit against her skin. She folded her arms over her chest, as she nervously tapped her foot on the concrete sidewalk.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Her day had started off terribly. She wondered what else life had in store for her that day. The taxi finally arrived and she got into the back of the car. There was a lot of traffic that morning so Sakura ended up ten minutes late to work.

_'I wonder what Hana is going to say to me for being late,'_ thought Sakura._ 'I can't wait 'til I get a new boss tomorrow! I just can't stand Hana; she hates me for no reason!'_

Sakura made her way hurriedly along the blue-carpeted hallways, trying to get into her office quickly before her boss, Hana, spotted her. She quickly opened the door to her office and sat in the chair, turning on the computer. She inputted her password and immediately started to work. Not even a minute later, did Hana enter the office. Without a word she walked over to Sakura and looked at the computer screen, trying to see what Sakura was working on. She saw that Sakura hadn't even started to work on anything.

"Haruno, why is it taking you so long to get started on your work?" asked Hana in an annoyed tone. "Those documents are due by the end of the day, I hope you realize that."

"My computer is really slow an-"

"She just arrived," cut in a low, deep voice, filled with mischief. "She came late to work."

Sakura glared at the male that was standing at the doorway of her office. He had messy red hair, sea-foam green eyes, a perfect tan, a well-built body, and he was quite tall. His name was Gaara. He liked torturing Sakura, even though he was always found flirting with her.

"Thanks for ratting me out," said Sakura in a sarcastic tone, continuing to glare at the red-head. "You can leave now."

Gaara smirked, and instead of leaving, he entered the office and stood next to Hana. Hana gave Sakura a disapproving look.

"What's your excuse for coming late?"

"There was a lot of traffic this morning and-"

"And she was out at a club last night," Gaara once again cut in. "So she woke up a bit late."

Sakura looked at Gaara disbelievingly. Why was he getting into her business anyway? Why was he telling Hana everything, and getting Sakura into deep trouble? How did he know that she was at a club last night?! Her hands clenched into fists, as she looked at Gaara in disbelief and anger. Sakura was about to say something to Gaara but was stopped by Hana.

"You need to get your act together!" said an infuriated Hana. "You are getting a new boss tomorrow, and don't think that he'll let you off the hook. Do you know how many times you've been late to work?! You cannot be going out to clubs at night, especially when you have work the very next day. When are you going to learn to take responsibility in what you do? I am tired of telling the same thing over and over- grow up!"

_'That's the same thing that Sara told me,'_ thought Sakura, wincing at the memory._ 'I just lost my house, and now I might lose my job. What did I do so wrong to deserve this?! Why is this day going so wrong for me?'_

"I am responsible and I am grown up," retorted Sakura.

"Then start acting it," said Hana in a deadpanned voice. "Go down to the small cafeteria and buy me a coffee. I'll pay you however much the coffee was worth once you bring it back. You know how I drink it, now hurry up."

Hana left Sakura's office, leaving her alone with Gaara. Sakura stared blankly at her computer. She sighed deeply, forgetting completely about the other presence in the room.

"I suggest you hurry on out and get her that coffee," said Gaara. "She's mad at you enough."

Sakura picked up her purse and stood in front of Gaara, their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other. Gaara could feel Sakura's breath on his neck; she was an inch or two shorter than him.

"I just lost my house," said Sakura bitterly. "Thanks for making it so that I nearly lose my job too."

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, "I knew that you wouldn't lose your job." Sakura stayed looking at him with an icy glare. "No one can get fired; technically she isn't our boss anymore. She already gave the new boss the list of workers he will have. If any are missing, she'll get in trouble."

"How did you know that I was at a club last night?" demanded Sakura.

"I was there too," said Gaara flatly.

"Were you spying on me?" asked Sakura, annoyed that he was trying to play games with her.

"Don't flatter yourself," said Gaara. "I like to go out to clubs at night. It was a mere coincidence that you happened to be at the same club that night too."

Sakura didn't see a sign of him lying, she sighed.

"Why would you tell her all of that anyway?" asked Sakura. "Why are you always making my life as horrible as can be? What have I done to you that was so wrong?"

"Nothing," was his blunt reply, their faces still so close to each other.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Then, why do you always do this to me?"

"Maybe it's because I like you," said Gaara nonchalantly.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit, but then she regained her composure. She knew how Gaara was, and she knew that there was no way that he could actually like her. The thought was just absurd! She couldn't even remember the last time that Gaara liked someone. He was much too stubborn to get a girlfriend. If he wanted one, she was sure that he could get one easily.

I mean seriously, more than half the girls in the whole business looked at him as if he were a piece of candy, as if in any moment they would jump on him and eat him up. Sakura wouldn't lie, she thought he was hot. But, she didn't like him- he was too much of an asshole.

Gaara got her in trouble nearly every day! Not only that, but it was obvious that he only cares for himself. His personality was terrible- in her opinion. Other than that, she probably would have been one of those other girls that drooled at the sight of him.

"You really got to stop lying and playing games with me," said Sakura as she walked out of the office.

"Who said that I was lying and playing games, Sakura?" Gaara whispered to himself as he clenched his fists and walked out of her office.

**--**

"Here you go, Hana," said Sakura as she handed Hana the coffee that she had asked for.

Hana put the container to her lips and took a sip of the coffee. After the first sip, she immediately put the coffee down. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

_'If she tells me that she doesn't like it, I swear I'm going to strangle her,'_ thought Sakura.

"Something wrong?" asked Sakura bitterly.

"I forgot about the meeting!" said Hana frantically. "Hurry up! We have to go to the Conference Room. There are a few things to discuss!"

_'We have a meeting?'_ thought Sakura; she didn't remember anyone mentioning the meeting to her._ 'Great, more time to waste. I'm never going to finish those documents on time! Argh!'_

Hana got up, taking her coffee and left out of her huge office. Sakura followed closely behind. When they entered the Conference Room, most of the workers in the business were standing around the huge table. Some were seated at the table, and there were two empty seats. One for the boss Hana, and one for Sakura. The reason Sakura was one of the workers who got to sit at the table was because she was one of the higher-ranked workers.

High-ranked, as in they got promotions and were now promoted into the highest area in working for their incorporation. Everyone who worked in the area and on the same floor as Sakura were also high-ranked. Sakura never understood why Hana had promoted her, considering the fact that she practically hated her but, she didn't care- as long as she got paid more.

Sakura felt a bit awkward, having to sit next to Gaara- especially after their last discussion. She still wasn't so sure of whether or not he was teasing her. She chose to stick with believing that he was being the usual ass that he is and he was just teasing.

"This is only about one-tenth of our business workers," started off Hana in that strict tone of hers. "This means that I will have about another nine meetings about this with the rest of the business workers. So do not waste any time with unnecessary questions or comments."

Everyone stayed quiet and had their eyes and full attention on Hana.

"This meeting is important because it involves the new business and new boss that you will be working for," said Hana, looking around at everyone, making sure that they were paying attention. "Certain people need to get their acts together," Hana looked directly as Sakura when she said this. More eyes shifted on to Sakura, making her feel uncomfortable, nervous, and annoyed that Hana always did something to make her feel embarrassed in front of all of the other workers. Hana turned away and looked at everyone else again as she continued with her speech. "Our business is moving into the Uchiha Incorporation. As all of you know, they're the richest and most powerful business in our nation. They have many people working there already, don't think they have any reason to keep you there if you don't do any work. They will definitely be more strict, so if you're late to work, if you don't finish your documents on time, and if you like to argue with your boss a lot," again Hana looked directly at Sakura. "Expect yourself to get fired in a matter of minutes."

"Do you have to direct all of that to me?!" asked Sakura angrily. "Tons of people here do the same! Some are worse than me! Why do you always have to act like I'm the worst worker here?!"

Hana slightly spun in her chair and gestured her hand toward Sakura, "There you go, that's just one of the many things that will get you fired when working with the Uchiha Incorporation- which I just notargue with your boss, it just shows how immature and stubborn you are. With one argument or two, you'll be fired on the spot!"

Sakura glared daggers at Hana. Gaara smirked and shook his head at the scene before him.

_'She's too stubborn for her own good,'_ thought Gaara. _'Though that's just one of the many things that make her intriguing.'_

"This is a waste of life!" said Sakura angrily as she stood up from her chair. "I don't need this; I have some important documents to finish."

With that said, Sakura stormed out of the Conference Room.

_'Fuck her!'_ thought Sakura._ 'I'm not going to stay there and listen to all her bullshit. God, I can't wait to get a new boss tomorrow! Anyone is better than her. Ugh, I have to go finish those documents. Those documents are needed for my new boss, which is the only reason why I'm so worked up about it. If it were for Hana, I wouldn't give a flying foo-doodle.'_

**--**

"That girl has some serious problems," said Hana as she shook her head. "Oh well, back to the discussion. Your new boss is, Sasuke Uchiha. Tomorrow he will have everyone assembled in an auditorium at the lower part of the building- which all of you by now should know where the building is- at 7:30 sharp!" she looked at everyone to make sure that they heard the important piece of information that she had just announced. She turned to look at Gaara. "Haruno just walked out and missed this very important piece of information. Of course this action will get her fired, since she won't be at the formal meeting of your new boss. But, I will be the one who gets in trouble if he doesn't have every single worker over there that I have listed for him. So Gaara, it's up to you to tell her to be there at exactly 7:30a.m. You like to get her in a lot of trouble, but this is important- you better tell her."

Gaara nodded his head in understanding.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a very hard-working, imperturbable, impassive, bound and determined young man," said Hana. "You have every right to be scared and nervous around him. He takes his work and job very seriously. You better hand in _every single _document and project on time. I assure you, he won't even bother to ask for an explanation if you hand in anything late. He'll have you removed instantly."

She looked around at all of the workers and was pleased to see that some of them were nervous. "If you were out sick, then the project will be given to someone else. Other than that, there is no excuse whatsoever for not having any of your work in on time. For all of you slackers, I suggest you work harder." She looked towards certain people when she said this- obviously those people were the slackers. "Do not disrespect your new boss, do not joke around- he will not stand for any of it. He is a professional business man. Unless any of you have any questions, you're all dismissed."

**--**

Sakura was nearly done with one out of the two documents that she needed to finish. She felt her frustration and annoyance rise when she heard someone enter her office. She became more annoyed to notice that Gaara was the person to enter her office. The red head saw that she was getting pissed off and decided not to joke around with her at the moment.

"Tomorrow at 7:30 in the morning, _sharp_, you must be in the auditorium at the lower part of the new building that we will be working in," said Gaara in that deep, calm, collected voice he always spoke in.

"If this is a joke-"

"It's not," cut in Gaara.

Sakura stared at him for a few moments before nodding her head. Gaara gave a curt nod and left her office. Sakura sighed, now she would have to wake up earlier than she usually did. It didn't help that the Uchiha Inc. was about 40 minutes away from where she lived- **used **to live.

_'Great,'_ thought Sakura. _'I nearly forgot that I don't live anywhere anymore! I'm homeless! Ah, what am I going to do?! I guess I'll have to ask to stay over someone's house for tonight- well, 'til I find an apartment to live in.'_

"What a day," Sakura muttered to herself as she went back to working on the documents.

**With Sasuke**

"Are you excited about having new people working for you?" Naruto questioned Sasuke.

Sasuke was hanging out with his friends at Neji's house. Today was the only day that he didn't have to work because all the facility workers and his father were making arrangements for the new workers that would be coming in the very next day. He was only 20 years old and already he was the boss of one of, if not THE most powerful and richest company in the nation. That is quite an achievement.

His father was the former boss of the company, and as his son- Sasuke was to take over and run the business. So, it's not such an incredible thing that a 20 year old is running the business, but the fact that they gained more profit than they ever did in the last few years, with Sasuke now in charge- well that, is a huge accomplishment.

Sasuke just shrugged in response to Naruto's question as he threw the small basketball into the small hoop that was hanging on Neji's door. Naruto wasn't even sure if Sasuke had heard his question! It seemed like he was in his own little world, it was evident that half of his mind was paying attention, while the other half was somewhere else.

"Ya know," started of Shikamaru, causing all of the four other males to turn their heads toward him. Although, they all knew that his talking would be directed towards Sasuke, since he looked directly at Sasuke and no one else. "Ever since last night, you have seemed out of it. Are you still thinking about that chick, Sakura?"

Sasuke sighed as he fell onto the bed and threw the ball into the air and caught it, he did it a few times before sitting up.

"Damn," said Naruto, breaking the awkward silence that had formed. "You danced with her once and already she's got you hooked up on her. I'll admit- she's hot. But, her friends seemed completely positive when they said it would be hard to get a chance with her. They said that she's stubborn and that she only thinks about work. She will most likely want nothing to do with you, Sasuke-teme."

_'That's not true,' _thought Sasuke. _'We had a connection, I know we did. I know for a fact that she knows the same. She's the one that I want. She has left me yearning for her. Ever since last night, I have been craving for her. It's crazy, I never felt like this before. I just have to see her again, I need a chance with her. I don't know why but, it's just that everything about her makes me crazy- wanting more and more. I swear, I feel like she drugged me and now I'm addicted to her. I just- want to be able to see her again.'_

"Don't you guys have her friends' numbers?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Right, we can just call and ask to hang out," said Kiba, wondering why they didn't do that earlier. "That way you can see if you will be able to have a chance with her or not."

Kiba took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Ino. He then put the phone on speaker so that the rest of the guys could listen to the conversation.

_"Kiba?"_

"Hey Ino," said Kiba into the phone. "I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to hang out with me and the rest of the guys today....?"

_"That would be cool. Although, Sakura is working...so, she won't be joining us. Can't we hang out some other time, umm Saturday, perhaps?'_

Sasuke seemed a bit disappointed and all the other guys sighed.

"She works on Sunday?" asked Kiba surprised.

_"She works every day of the week accept Saturday, which was yesterday. Yeah, I know it sucks but, like I said- the girl is always worried and only cares for work.'_

"Well, then I guess we'll see each other on Saturday," said Kiba, not so hyped about having to wait nearly a week to see her again.

_"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye Kiba."_

"Bye," said Kiba as he hung up.

"So much for that," muttered Naruto. "Teme is going to kill himself if he doesn't see her by tomorrow!"

"Shut up dobe," hissed Sasuke as he glared at him. "I never said anything about liking her or anything."

"It's obvious that you do," said Neji, smirking triumphantly when Sasuke stayed silent and averted his eyes.

**--**

Sakura sighed in relief; she finally finished the documents that were needed for tomorrow. Just in time too, because in another half hour- she had be on her way home in order to pack up. It was already six o'clock. She barely ate anything, with the fact that she was trying so hard on finishing up her work in time. She would be getting paid overtime, since she stayed at work for an hour or two more than she had to.

_'Ugh, now I have to go pack up my things,'_ thought Sakura. _'I should call up Tenten and ask her if I can stay for the night.'_

Sakura got her purse and rummaged through it, looking for her cell phone. When she finally found it, she dialed Tenten's number.

_"What's up, Sakura-chan?"_

"Hey Tenten-chan," said Sakura softly. "May I stay over for the night?"

_"Sure, I don't see why not. Not that I have a problem with it but, why do you want to stay over?"_

Sakura sighed, "Sara kicked me out, I no longer have a home."

_"-gasp- Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me!"_

"I know right!" exclaimed Sakura. "That's what I said! She said that I'm not responsible and ugh, you don't know how mad I am."

_"I just told Temari-chan, she came over. She wants to talk to you."_

"Kay, put her on."

_"Is it true?!"_

"Yeah," answered Sakura sadly.

_"That little bitch! Oh my god, I just can't believe it. Whoa, that must have ruined your whole day."_

"It did," replied Sakura. "And it didn't help that your stupid brother continued to pester me and try to make things worse! I was so scared, because he told Hana a lot of things that would have gotten me fired! He's just lucky that she couldn't fire me, since we're getting our new boss tomorrow. I stormed out of the meeting about my new boss. I couldn't take Hana's bitchiness. Now I barely know anything about my new boss! Ugh, today was such a shitty day for me, and I don't know why!"

_"Hahaha, I swear- I think Gaara likes you."_

Sakura stayed quiet for a moment, _'He did sort of mention that he liked me. But, he was just teasing me. I know that he doesn't really like me. There is just no way.'_

"That's crazy talk," said Sakura.

_"Is it? Seriously, put the pieces together. He doesn't treat any other girl the way he treats you! He never jokes around and teases anyone the way he does with you. I never see Gaara have fun in bugging someone, other than you. Not only that, but he actually seems less colder and a bit more happy and out-going when he's around you. I don't know for sure but, I think that my little brother has a crush on you. ahh! You guys would make an adorable couple!"_

"Ew no," said Sakura, starting to blush. "Don't even joke around like that. That's gross."

_"Aww is little Sakura blushing?"_

Sakura's blush deepened, "No! Now shut up and pass the phone to Tenten-chan."

_"Hahahaha, relax- I was just kidding. Though, you two do make a cute couple, Hahahaha. Bye Sakura-chan, I'll talk to you later."_

"Stupid Temari," muttered Sakura.

_"Hahaha, that was an interesting conversation that you had with Temari-chan."_

"Don't start with that!" whined Sakura.

_"I won't, so when are you coming?"_

"Can you come to my house?" asked Sakura. "In about an hour or two... I just need to pack my things and bring them over to your house."

_"Okie dokie, so I'll be there around seven thirty to eight. Okay?"_

"That would be great, thanks," said Sakura, in a much happier tone than before.

_"Anytime, bye Sakura-chan."_

"Bye Tenten-chan," said Sakura. "And again, thanks so much."

Sakura hung up and sighed, at least she had a place to crash for the night. Tomorrow would be a hard day; getting to work on time, meeting her new boss, getting accustomed to the new building and new people and new office, looking for a new home, and coming up with a way to pay Sara all that she owed her by the end of the week.

Sakura groaned, "Tomorrow will surely be a wonderful day, just like today was."

Each word was laced with sarcasm. Oh yeah, tomorrow would be a dreadful day and she just couldn't wait to see what luck she would be having tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter, **please review**!(:

With Love&Care---

**-XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX-**


	3. My New Boss

**--- Chapter Three: My New Boss ---**

**-Sasu/Saku/Gaa-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a much better mood than yesterday. She had gotten a full nine hour sleep and felt refreshed and energized. Sakura was dressed in a black slim pencil skirt, a red ruffled silk blouse, and black 3" wrapped heels. She had straightened her pink hair, letting it down like she did the day before.

The make up she put on consisted of red eye shadow, mascara, lip gloss, and light blush to give some color to her cheeks. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Tenten standing there- rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan," greeted Tenten. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very good," answered Sakura, giving her a genuine smile. "Thanks so much for letting me stay over for the night. I promise, I am going to look for an apartment immediately! I'll be out of your way soon enough."

Tenten laughed, "No worries Sakura-chan, I don't mind helping you out. You're no bother to me at all. If it were Ino-chan, well- that would be a different story."

The two girls laughed. "Yeah, I know what you're saying," said Sakura happily. "Well, I have to go to work. I'll see you in a bit."

Tenten gave a curt nod and walked into the bathroom. Sakura sighed; she had a lot to do today. She walked into the room that she slept in last night, and grabbed her purse. She made sure that she had everything she needed and walked out of the house.

It was six forty-five; she had to get to the Uchiha Inc. at seven thirty. She knew it would take about forty minutes to get there- including all the traffic she would get into. She just hoped that she made it on time. It was a bit windy outside, and the wind blew her hair into her face- much to her annoyance. The taxi was already outside waiting for her, she got in and told the driver her destination.

**--**

Sasuke wore black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a white dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned- showing a white shirt underneath. He didn't look professional- but, at least he looked hot. He didn't like the whole 'serious business man' look. It just didn't work for him. Since he had so much authority, no one ever said anything about the way he dressed to work. Though, most have thought that he should have dressed in a much more mature manner. After all, he was 20 years old. But then again, Sasuke was- Sasuke. He did things the way he wanted to do it, and no one could tell him what and what not to do.

Sasuke sighed in frustration. He didn't like having to wake up earlier than usual. He honestly didn't even care about having a formal introduction with his new workers. If it meant having to wake up two hours earlier than he usually did- he just didn't think that it was worth it. But, it was much more than having to wake up early. He still wasn't able to get the pink-headed girl out of his mind.

That day at the club had been one of, if not THE best day of his life. He wasn't patient; he couldn't wait a whole week to see her again. He could still smell her, he could still feel her touch and he felt intoxicated. The girl and images from the other night just wouldn't leave his mind. He ran a hand through his raven locks as the door to his office opened. He looked up to see one of the social workers.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Uchiha," apologized the woman. "But you are wanted in the auditorium. Your workers shall be arriving in no lose than half an hour."

Sasuke nodded his head, "I'll be there."

The woman slightly bowed and left his office. Sasuke picked up a folder filled with many pieces of paper inside.

_'I didn't even bother checking the names of the new workers,'_ thought Sasuke. _'I should at least have checked the names of the high standard workers. Oh well, I don't feel like doing it- so I'm not going to.'_

With the folder in hand, Sasuke left his office.

**--**

Sakura sighed in relief when the taxi stopped at the front of the Uchiha Inc. She paid him the amount that was owed and quickly climbed out of the cab. She looked at her watch;

"Just on time," Sakura said aloud. "I still have three minutes to spare."

She stood straight and tall as she walked into the building. She was quite nervous, she was known for being quite clumsy. She didn't want to trip and embarrass herself in front of her new boss, and the rest of the workers. But on a better note, she was also quite happy and excited. She would no longer have to work for Hana! God knows how long she had been hoping to get another boss.

Although she had missed the whole 'description' about her boss. So, she wasn't quite sure of how he was. She didn't know if he was nice and welcoming, or mean and cold. Oh well, it didn't really matter to her- anyone was better than Hana.

The secretary at the front desk stopped Sakura from walking in any further, "Who are you, and do you have an appointment with Mr. Uchiha?"

"No," answered Sakura, shaking her head. "I am one of the new workers. I am supposed to be on my way to the auditorium on the lowest floor to have a meeting with him and the other workers."

"Oh," said the secretary, nodding her head in understanding as she flashed Sakura a smile. "Just go down that hall and down the stairs. The auditorium should be easy to spot."

The secretary pointed to a hall to her right. Sakura thanked the secretary and followed the directions that she had given her. The lady was right; the auditorium was easy to spot. Sakura opened up the door and slowly walked inside. She saw most of the workers already seated in a chair. Sakura just realized something; she didn't socialize with any of the other workers!

She would feel stupid if she sat all alone, away from everybody else. Her eyes lit up when she saw Gaara. She was pleased to see that there was an empty seat next to him. She quickly made her way towards him and sat in the empty seat.

Gaara looked over at Sakura, a bit surprised. He knew that in a way, she disliked him. After all, he always got her into trouble. So he found it strange when she sat down next to him. She saw the look he was giving her and she arched an eye brow.

"Something wrong?" asked Sakura.

Gaara just shook his head and faced forward, waiting for their new boss to arrive.

_'He tells us to be here at 7:30 sharp, shouldn't he be here BEFORE 7:30?!' _thought Sakura, she looked at her watch- it had just turned seven thirty.

To her surprise the doors opened and in came a man, surrounded by other men with black suits. She assumed that the man was her boss, but she wasn't able to get a good view of him.

_'I guess he was talking about himself arriving at 7:30 sharp,'_ thought Sakura.

Gaara didn't really seem to care for the meeting. He was slightly slouched in the chair that he was seated in. Sakura looked over at him- shaking her head and rolling her eyes. He saw her actions.

"What?" he asked, in that deep voice of his that- Sakura would never admit- gave her goose bumps and made her shiver. She didn't know why, but in her own opinion- his voice sounded kind of hot.

"Can't you ever look presentable?" asked Sakura,

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, "You already know that I'm not that type of guy."

Sakura sighed and turned her attention back towards the front,

"I know that much is tru- _you've got to be kidding me_," Sakura whispered the last part in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her. But, there couldn't possibly be a way that it WASN'T him. I mean, he had the perfect tone of skin, a well-built body, those deep and gorgeous onyx orbs, that hot confident look on his face and that raven hair that was slightly spiked. She just hoped that some sort of miracle happened. That this was just a nightmare that she would soon wake up from. That this was some sick joke. That _he _isn't actually her new boss.

"I now present to you," said a strong voice, gesturing towards their boss. "Sasuke Uchiha, the owner of this company."

_'Holy crap, it is him,'_ thought Sakura.

She felt her world crashing down. She had been hoping to never see him again and now he's her new boss! How did she go from never wanting to see him again- to having to see him nearly every day for the rest of her career? This just couldn't be happening.

There had to be some mistake, she had to be dreaming. This just couldn't be real. There was just no way. Another thought that was running through her mind- what was such a professional not to mention extremely powerful business man, doing in a club- dancing with her?!

Gaara could see the look of disbelief on Sakura's face. He heard her mumble something, but wasn't able to make out what she was saying. He figured that it had something to do with their new boss.

"Hey," called out Gaara. "Are you okay?"

Sakura just nodded her head in response, not being able to take her eyes off Sasuke.

_'I just can't believe this,'_ thought Sakura. _'How is it that two days ago- I was dancing with that guy- my boss? Sasuke is my new boss. I was dubbing my boss! Does anyone know how absurd and gross that sounds?! Ah, I think I'm going to die. I'm just glad to know that he was only one year older than me. Cuz I swear, if he turned out to be a thirty year old man, that just happened to look really young- things might get a little too creepy.'_

She stared at him in complete shock. She also noticed how he was dressed.

_'He certainly doesn't dress like he's a professional- though I got to admit, he's extremely hot,'_ thought Sakura- still not believing that he was her boss.

Sasuke stepped up to the podium and opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out. He closed his mouth and everyone thought that he was staring into space. Sakura on the other hand knew what or rather **who** he was staring at. Oh yes, Sasuke Uchiha was staring at her. He too was shocked- though unlike her, he didn't show it.

For a moment, he wasn't sure if it was really her. But that skin that seemed to glow, those delicious looking lips, those bright green eyes, and that pink hair of hers was enough to convince him. I mean, who else has pink hair and green eyes? Not only that, but he saw the look of bewilderment on her face. Obviously she was shocked to see him too. So, there was no doubt in his mind- that was Sakura. The girl that had 'drugged' him and had him craving for her over the last two nights and day.

_'I found her,_' thought Sasuke_. 'The best part is- she'll be working for me for quite a long time. Sweet! Finally, I'll be able to be much more relaxed now that I've seen her once again.'_

Sasuke smirked; he would have a very interesting conversation with her after the introduction. Gaara saw the little interaction and immediately became suspicious- not to mention invidious. Gaara knew what type of smirk Sasuke had sent Sakura. After all, he smirked all the time too! He knew it to be as a playful smirk, one meaning that Sasuke wanted to talk to her after their little meeting. In simpler words, Sasuke was practically flirting with her.

_'Do they know each other or something?'_ wondered Gaara.

Sakura also saw the playful smirk that Sasuke sent her way, and immediately averted her eyes- trying real hard not to blush. Sasuke cleared his throat as he got ready to speak.

"You will all be getting your ids so that the security guards, secretary, and social workers allow you to enter to building," said Sasuke, now looking at the whole group of workers. "Once you get your id, you are to put it on- and never take it off while at work. You will also be getting a key to your new office, and a tag attached to it that tells you the floor, which side of the building, and the hall. Your lunch break is for two hours, from 12 o'clock to two o'clock. Each day when you first get into your new office- you will be signed in on your computer and told what your assignments for the day are. Since I'm your new boss-I'm told I must do this- once you come up, you each have to tell me your full name and one thing about yourself. I hope you all get accustomed to working here and that you do your best. I'm sure Hana has told you about the strictness of this company- you must take everything seriously. Welcome, to the Uchiha Corporation."

They all clapped as Sasuke went over to a table, where there were ids and keys aligned. The big men in suit that were surrounded around Sasuke earlier, ordered each row to one by one, stand up and go over to introduce themselves and get their key and id. Sakura was quite nervous to see that she was the last person on line, out of all of the workers. She was going to ask Gaara to switch spots with her but, he would get suspicious.

"Have you met with the boss before?" Gaara suddenly asked, not even turning around.

Sakura knew that the question was directed at her and was quite surprised to hear him ask her that. Had he seen the little 'scene' with her and Sasuke? Well duh, he was seated right next to her. Then a thought suddenly flashed through Sakura's mind. Didn't Gaara say that he saw her at the club? If he was there, hadn't he seen the way she danced with Sasuke? Was he trying to play dumb- or had he left before she danced with Sasuke? She was confused.

"Once before," answered Sakura, they took a step forward as the line shortened.

The line was moving along a little too fast for Sakura's liking. She didn't even know what she was going to tell Sasuke! She felt the need to be near him burning inside her. She had tried to deny it so hard, and she had tried so hard to forget about him but, she just couldn't. She was yearning for him as much as he was yearning for her.

She was trying so hard to just forget about him and about their little moment at the club, but it was so hard. She didn't want to be with him, she didn't want to make any sort of contact with him, and she didn't want to socialize with him. There was just one problem with that. Even though she didn't want to be near him, her body wanted him- no, her body **needed** him. But, she wouldn't allow it. Work was her first priority.

_'Ah!' _thought Sakura. _'That's it! I'll tell him that work is my first and only priority. I'm sure he'll get the hint that I want nothing happening between the two of us. Then he'll just let go, move on, and forget about it. Yes, this is perfect!'_

Sakura saw as Gaara went up and introduced himself.

"Gaara no Sabaku," greeted Gaara. Sasuke gave him a curt nod and waited for him to say one thing about himself. In a much lower and darker tone, Gaara said- "I saw her first."

Sakura wasn't able to hear what Gaara had told him. Sasuke raised his head up. He gave Gaara a stern look. He knew what Gaara had meant by that. Gaara just took his things and walked away.

_'Aa, so you like her. You may have saw her first,'_thought Sasuke. _'But that doesn't change anything. I want her… and I will have her.'_

Sasuke's eyes lit up in amusement when Sakura stood in front of him. It had been a while since he stood this close to her. He noticed that Sakura was doing her best in avoiding eye contact with him. She shifted her eyes away once she began to talk.

"I am Sakura Haruno," introduced Sakura. Sasuke continued to look at her in entertainment. "One thing you should know about me, is that work is my first and _only_ priority and that is the only business I have here."

Sasuke smirked but nodded his head, _'We'll see about that.'_

Sakura grabbed her things from the table and left the auditorium as quickly as possible. She looked at her id; she saw that the picture was the one she had taken when she just started working for Hana. She didn't look much different, considering the fact that she started working for Hana about a year ago. Sasuke looked at her retreating form before turning his attention to the guys who seemed to be his bodyguards. One noticed all of the looks that Sasuke had exchanged with Sakura.

"You know her?" he asked. Sasuke nodded his head in response. "You like her?"

"Hn," answered Sasuke as he walked over to the podium and picked up a thick folder. He flipped through all the papers, searching for Sakura's name. It took him a while to find it.

_'Well, well, well,' _thought Sasuke. _'Who would have thought that she was a high-ranked worker? Hmmm...ah, there it is. What a coincidence that her office is right beneath mine.'_

"I have something personal to take care of," mumbled Sasuke as he walked out of the auditorium. His bodyguards knew not to follow. If Sasuke bothered mentioning that he left to do something personal, then obviously he wanted to go alone.

**--**

When Sakura found her new office, she got in and closed the door. She leaned her back against the door and let out a sigh. Hopefully he wouldn't try anything. She was scared that she might give into temptation. I mean just look at him! The very sight of him just tempts you to go over to him and eat him! What would happen if he did something to seduce her? There was no way she'd be able to resist.

She got off the door and looked around at her new office. It was at least three times bigger than her last office. She was happy to see that the room was neat, organized, and big. She walked over to the huge windows that overlooked the city. Temari worked at one of the most popular bakeries- that also happened to be in the city.

_'Maybe I'll go visit her on my lunch break,_' thought Sakura. _'After all, I do have two hours. Ah, thank goodness that our lunch break is for quite a while. I'll have a chance to talk with Temari. I wonder what her reaction will be once I tell her who my new boss is. Ugh, I still can't get over the fact that he's my new boss!'_

She sighed as she walked away from the window. She walked around her desk and stood in front of it, looking at how all the papers, pens, pencils, and folders were all neatly organized. She was sure that things wouldn't stay that neat for long. She instantly turned around when she heard the door open. The wooden door seemed to creak whenever it was opened or closed. She knew that would get quite annoying. She noticed that it was Sasuke who had opened the door and she swallowed hard.

_'Just stay cool and act normal,'_ thought Sakura. _'Treat him the way you treat every day people. Ah, I can't do that! He's my freaking boss! Ugh, oh well- I treated Hana the way I treated everyone else. Just because he's my boss, it doesn't mean that I got to sugar-coat anything!'_

"Ever heard of knocking?" asked Sakura, tilting her head to the side and giving him a not so happy look.

_'She seems much more different,'_ noticed Sasuke. _'At the club she seemed all happy, fun and care-free. Now, she's all business-like and serious. Why doesn't she act one certain way all the time? Preferably- fun, happy and care-free.'_

"I'm your boss," stated Sasuke, walking towards her. Sakura stayed standing in the same spot, backing up an inch when she realized he was getting a bit too close. "I don't need to knock."

Their faces were now only about three inches apart. Sakura could practically feel his warm breath tickling her cheek. She couldn't say that she _didn't_ like the feeling it gave her, but she didn't approve of him invading her personal space. After all, he _is _her boss.

"Boss or not, walking into a room without knocking is rude and uncalled for," said Sakura grimly. She was trying to ignore the fact that if she were to slightly move her head forward, her lips would make contact with his.

Sasuke found the way she talked to him- quite amusing. He hadn't expected her to be stubborn and short-tempered. The way she acted and her attitude was making him like her even more. He smirked.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized, putting his hands in the air. But in one quick movement, his hands were placed on the desk, at either side of Sakura. She had bent slightly back in surprise. Sasuke's face was now much closer to hers than before. She didn't even think it was possible for their faces to get any closer without their faces making some sort of contact! It seemed like he was going to kiss her. It was proving difficult to refrain herself from blushing. Sasuke himself felt like he was having a hard time with keeping his straight and calm face. For he was once again being intoxicated by her sweet smell of cherries. "Let's cut to the chase. That night in the club won't leave my mind. I'm pretty sure you feel the same. So, how about we don't be stubborn about this and just admit what we really want."

Sakura was taken back by his words. He was actually right. It's just too bad that she didn't care. He is her boss now. She will _never_ have _that_ sort of relationship with her boss. That was just crazy. She felt anger rising within her. He had some nerve. She practically told him that she didn't want anything to do with him, yet here he was- trying to get with her.

"I guess I wasn't being clear enough when I told you that work is my only business here," said Sakura bitterly. "I am only here to work- there's no other reason. I'm not looking for a relationship, in fact- I really couldn't care less about getting into a relationship! I'm not here to make friends and associate with people, I am here to work. I don't want anything to happen between us. It's just not right. You're my boss and I'm just one of your many workers. We will leave it at that."

"No," objected Sasuke in anger and annoyance. He had been longing for her, wanting to make her his. Now, she was practically telling him that she wanted nothing to do with him. No, he wouldn't stand for that. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. So, why was she trying so hard to deny it? "I won't accept that."

"Well, then that's just too bad," said Sakura hotly. "Learn to accept it. Because that's all our relationship will ever be- boss and worker."

_'Damn I can't believe the dobe was right,'_ thought Sasuke. _'She really doesn't want anything to do with me. Oh well, that's not going to stop me.'_

Sasuke now had his lips pressed against her ear, causing Sakura's body to tense.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear before pulling away and walking towards the door. "You have some important projects to start- **and finish**. I suggest you get started."

With that said, he left her office. Leaving Sakura with a heart that pounded against her chest rapidly, a confused mind, trembling body and ...work! She let out a deep sigh; her hand was placed over her chest.

_'He's definitely going to plan something,'_ thought Sakura. _'I don't know what it is. But, I have to keep my head together and do my best to get him to back up off me. I'm just scared because- I know that there's a chance that he might get to me. I have to do my best and fight the temptation. I can't let him win- no, I can't.'_

Sakura ran a hand through her pink locks. She pinched herself to make sure that this wasn't just a dream.

_'Ouch.'_ thought Sakura. _'No, this is real. Ah! Why? Why did HE- out of all people- have to be my new boss?! I've spent my whole life focused on work and only work! I didn't want to have a boy in my life. Gah! Maybe I'm overreacting... he'll probably give up on me soon enough. Once he realizes how my attitude is and how I really act- he'll just back off.'_

Once she looked at the computer screen- she saw that she was already signed in and her first project was already started for her. It explained everything she had to do. She immediately got to work and finished in a matter of minutes.

_'It was actually pretty easy,'_ thought Sakura. _'Much easier than when I was working for Hana- that's for sure. Though, now I have to finish up two more projects. I'm just lucky that all of these assignments are a piece of cake.'_

Her eyes were glued onto the computer screen, as she quickly got to work.

**--**

Sasuke was content that he finally saw the girl that he had been longing to see. But at the same time, he was quite frustrated. He couldn't believe that she was being all stubborn and insisted that their relationship would only be that of a boss and worker. Sasuke leaned back in his chair as a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

_'I wonder why she's so hung up on work,'_ thought Sasuke. _'Something is obviously going on in her life that causes her to act this way. I mean, I'm sure she wants me as much as I want her...right? Pfft, of course she does.'_

Memories of how her body was pressed so close against his as they danced flashed into his mind. He never saw anyone dance that way before and he never enjoyed dancing with anyone that much before. He knew the feeling was merely lust- but, he didn't care. _Never_ in his life had he felt so attracted to a woman just by touching here. _Never_ in his life did he want something- someone, so bad. This was all a new feeling to him. He wanted her to be his. And trust me, when he wanted something- he got it. He slightly spun his chair as he got up and looked out the huge window. Things would surely get interesting around the Uchiha Corporation with the pink-headed girl around.

**--**

Sakura was half way through her second project before she got a sudden need for a drink. Before leaving the room, she made sure that she had her id on her. She went down to the first floor of the building and asked one of the security guards around, where the cafeteria was. She was informed that there was a smaller room used for refreshments. But, if she wanted she could go to the small cafeteria.

_'I guess I should go there instead,'_ thought Sakura. _'In the cafeteria there might be more people. I just want to get an Iced Tea or something and get back to work.'_

She was able to find the room, but was surprised to see Gaara there. In fact, he was the only other person in there. He was the only person that she ever talked to in the whole business. Even so, they barely talked and when they did talk- Gaara usually said a smug remark that got her flustered and angry. She just realized that she needed to socialize with more people in the business.

She had literally NO friends in the whole building. She couldn't consider Gaara as her friend- she wasn't so sure if she even liked him as a person. He was such a bastard at times. Though, she had told Sasuke that she didn't come here to socialize. Oh well, he was of no importance to her.

_'Ugh, not like it matters anyway,'_ thought Sakura. _'I'm only going to be in this business for another year or two. Well- whenever I have enough money to start going back to college. Gah, things are so much harder now. I guess you really don't know what you have 'til you've lost it.'_

Gaara turned around when he sensed another presence enter the room. He sent a curt nod Sakura's way, in greeting. Sakura smiled;

"Hey Gaara," said Sakura as she walked over to him. Mainly because he was in front of the vending machine that she wanted to take a Snapple out of. The other reason was because she wanted to at least _try _to become friends with him. She needed someone to talk while at work! Then again, picking Gaara to be the person to talk to wasn't such a great choice. He wasn't the type of person to converse, and she knew that.

_'But, I at least want us to get along,' _thought Sakura. _'He's usually making things worse for me. Maybe we can get past all that, and we can actually talk a bit and be friends.'_

Gaara didn't say anything, but he knew she wanted to get something out of the machine so he moved over. Sakura thanked him as she dug in her pocket for two dollars. She put it in and out of the machine came a Snapple. She grabbed it and turned to look at Gaara- who was looking intensely at her. Sakura stood up straight and arched a curious pink eye brow.

"Yes?" questioned Sakura.

"Nothing," shrugged Gaara.

The two didn't notice another presence that seemed to be hiding a few steps away from the door. The person was listening to the conversation between Gaara and Sakura.

"Um so…" started off Sakura nervously. She was obviously not used to trying to have a _normal _conversation with the red head. "Uhh, do you know where the bakery is- the one that Temari works at?"

"You just have to make a left and go straight down for a few blocks, it's called, _Your Favorite Pastries_" answered Gaara. "Why?"

"I think I'm going to go over there during our lunch break," replied Sakura, smiling. She was glad that he was actually talking to her. He had asked her 'why', obviously he wanted the conversation to continue, right? Or was she just thinking too much of it? No, he was curious and wanted to talk to her. She was sure of it! She didn't know why this new piece of information made her feel...happy.

Gaara nodded his head in understanding, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow, during our lunch break?"

Sakura's breath seemed hitched in her throat in realization. She couldn't manage to say or do anything- other than shake her head slowly. She was starting to catch onto what he was going to say next. This is why she seemed a bit startled all of a sudden. Gaara himself seemed to be having a hard time with saying what he wanted to say. Apparently he wasn't used to it- that didn't surprise her at all. It just added more to the giddy feeling that was forming inside of her. The person who was hiding outside the room seemed to stiffen.

"Want to go out to eat something...together?" asked Gaara in a quiet voice as he quickly averted his eyes from hers. Sakura felt her cheeks going slightly pink as she smiled. She wasn't used to this side of him- she didn't even know he had _this _side to him. He was always walking around with so much pride, dignity and confidence. It was hard to believe that _he _of all people was looking away nervously- asking her to go out to eat with him.

"S-sure, we'll meet at the lobby," replied Sakura, still not knowing what the feeling of excitement was that was running through her veins.

A dangerous aura seemed to surround the person standing outside of the door as he finally decided to step into the room, but the two adults still didn't seem to notice the other presence. Sakura reached over the counter to get a straw- this action left a mere inch between both of their faces. The light blush that had been on Sakura's face suddenly increased ten fold.

She felt the room suddenly get hotter as she swore she felt herself starting to sweat. Gaara smirked. Neither realized it, but the two of them were unconsciously closing in. He was leaning down- him being taller than her- and she was slowly leaning forward. Throughout all this, they still didn't notice what was going on or that there was another person in the room. Who by the way, was overly pissed off.

Just when their lips were about to touch- they heard footsteps walking towards the machine. They immediately pulled apart. Finally realizing what was about to happen. Gaara didn't seem to mind that they were about to kiss. Sakura on the other hand was scolding herself and in her mind- throwing everything and going crazy.

_'I can't believe I almost kissed him!'_ thought Sakura in shock. _'Eh, I'm starting to believe that Temari....was right. Ah, no! She wasn't! He can't like me! But- he just asked me to go eat dinner with him and he nearly kissed me! But then again, it's just two friends hanging out and we both didn't know what was happening! Besides, who the hell interrupted us anyway?! Not that I mind- they just saved me from total embarrassment!'_

Sakura turned around slowly- only to see Sasuke standing there, with a coke in his hands and a very ticked off look on his face. His face practically screamed _'I want to kill somebody'_. Oh boy, she knew she was in_ a lot _of trouble. Gaara's face just remained impassive. Sakura swallowed hard- there was suddenly so much tension in the air. The tension was so thick that she felt like it was suffocating her.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter,** please review**!

With Love&Care,

**-XEmerald Goddess of The NightX-**


	4. IMPORTANT AN! Sorry, Bye !

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

Sorry for the lack of updates, and I have to apologize again for the fact that there will no longer be updates. There may be an update .... but, that won't be 'til maybe next year or maybe the beginning of the next school year.

Yes, I've been away for such a long time, the truth is I think I'm going to quit. I'm really sorry but, life is just...wow I don't have time for fan-fiction anymore, and I'm not all that interested anymore. It surprises me to say this 'cuz I was practically obsessed with this website. Every day I would go on- either reading a new story, or adding a chapter to one of my stories. But now, I forget that I even made any stories. I don't feel any inspiration or motivation to go on.

I don't even go online much anymore- this site used to be _my life_. But now, I'm actually living a life and having so much fun. There's no longer any spare time to make stories online. Before I go to sleep every night I would type and type to finish up a chapter but, now my brothers and sisters are always using it and my sister moved into my room so now...I just can't do that anymore. I will be getting a laptop though- maybe then I'll have more privacy and be able to work a bit more. But either way- I'm not all that interested anymore. I may not write up new chapters or stories for a while but, I will definitely try editing all my other stories. Maybe when I'm done with that...I'll feel better with less work to do and just come back and start again.

I guess in a way I'm quitting but, I am not making it official because I know that I will eventually come back. I had planned out so many new stories with ideas I think you'll love- I have thought out the plot for this story and the others that I have yet to finish. I don't know when I'll be back but as of now- I am no longer part of this site... I guess. Again- I am terribly sorry. Don't worry- I'll be back someday though. I can promise that much.

**I am VERY sorry. =[ **

**Goodbye to all, I thank you for EVERYTHING and want you to know you really helped me along the way while writing my very first stories- in case this is the last time we talk I just wanted to let ya know how much I care and love ya. Bye.**

**-- XEmerald Goddess of The NightX --**


	5. Suspended

**--- Chapter Four: Suspended ---**

**-Sasu/Saku/Gaa-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Dedicated To: **adicted2naruto

* * *

She averted her eyes; she wouldn't dare look the Uchiha in the eye. Why did the bad things always have to happen to her? She didn't even know what to say- or if she should say anything at all. She regained her composure. She would not let him get the better of her. She didn't let Hana get the better of her and she wouldn't let him, _especially _not him.

"Well, I have some projects to finish-" she turned to look at Gaara and smiled slightly. "See ya around."

With that said she quickly walked out of the room. There was no way she was going to stay in there, with Gaara and Sasuke. Not unless she wanted to die! She knew that it wasn't smart to smile and say bye to Gaara and ignore Sasuke. But, she was just showing her new boss that he held no power over her, just because he was her boss it didn't mean anything. She felt her heart pounding fast against her chest as she walked down the quiet hallways- what she did took a lot out of her.

**--**

Sasuke was looking at Gaara with a fierce glare. Gaara knew that Sasuke was mad at him; he also knew _why _Sasuke was so mad. That all just seemed to bring him amusement as he smirked.

"How's your day, Mr. Uchiha?" asked Gaara raising his head a bit, as his eyes made contact with Sasuke's.

"What's your relationship with her," Sasuke demanded more than asked. His hands clenched- Sasuke had forgotten all about the can of coke in his hands and he made a dent in it. Gaara looked down and noticed this, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice what he was doing to the can-or he just didn't care.

_'Hmmm... He gets jealous very easily,'_ realized Gaara. There was a glint in his eyes as he thought up of many ways to annoy and anger his new boss.

"What do you care?" questioned Gaara- pretending as if he didn't know. It was quite obvious that his boss had feelings for Sakura. Sasuke wanted her for himself. There was just one problem with that- Gaara wanted her too and he wasn't going to let anyone take her from him. Especially not his new boss.

"Stay away from her," said Sasuke coldly. "And that's a demand, as your boss. Otherwise, you can expect to get fired."

"See if I care," said Gaara as he walked out of the room- leaving his boss alone and angry in the room.

_'Who does he think he is?'_ thought Sasuke angrily, running a hand through his raven locks. _'I'm his boss! I can fire him whenever I feel like it! Yet he acts like he doesn't care and defies me! He's going to stay away from her. I'll make sure of it.'_

**--**

Sakura sat at her desk, typing up all the work that was due. About two to three hours had passed since her little incident with Gaara. She was relieved that Sasuke hadn't come to her office to ask her questions. She really didn't feel like explaining herself to him. She looked at the round clock that hung on the wall and realized it was time for her lunch break. She saved the document that she was working on and grabbed her purse as she got up off the chair. After turning off the lights she closed and locked the door.

She suddenly tensed when she turned around and saw Sasuke. He looked like he was going to murder someone. He scowled. You could see the intent to kill in his eyes. She could almost _feel_ the anger radiating off of his body. She had never seen anyone so angry before and quite frankly, she was frightened.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha," greeted Sakura calmly, trying to hide the fact that she was scared.

"What is your relationship with Gaara," demanded Sasuke bitterly.

_'Well he sure gets straight to the point, though there is no need to be so demanding,' _Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"We're just friends," answered Sakura. "You have no right to be getting into my personal business anyway. You may be my boss, but I don't have to tell you everything or actually _anything_ about my life. So back off a bit. My business doesn't concern you."

"It _does _concern me," replied Sasuke. "Just you wait Sakura, you'll be mine. I promise you that."

"Ugh, what makes you so sure that I'll be yours?" asked Sakura hotly. Her fists clenched tightly and she glared at Sasuke- she was angry and fed up with him.

He smirked slightly as he pushed Sakura gently against the wall. He no longer had that angry aura coming off from his body. She was surprised to see his anger dissipate so quickly. Nonetheless, his actions caused Sakura to slightly blush, but she tried hard to fight it as she continuously glared at him and tried to push him off of her.

Once again, Sasuke found himself being smothered by her aroma of sweet cherries. He was having a hard time ignoring her ambrosial scent.

"I know you want me as much as I want you," answered Sasuke. "I mean c'mon, what girl doesn't dream to be with me?"

Sakura groaned as she finally found the power to push him off of her.

"You are such an egotistical jerk, I will _never_ be yours!" Sakura snarled angrily, poking his chest as hard as she could with every word she said. Sakura stormed away from him. He was left there standing in surprise.

_'Damn that girl has quite some strength,' _thought Sasuke as he rubbed his chest. _'She's feisty, just like I like them.'_

He walked to his office, in a much better mood than before.

**--**

"I can't believe that you're going on a date with Gaara!" Temari exclaimed in excitement and surprise.

Sakura blushed, "It is not a date!"

Temari rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah? Then what is it?"

Sakura had followed Gaara's directions and walked to the bakery that Temari worked at. Once she arrived she started telling Temari about the events that happened at her new job.

"It's two friends going out to eat..." replied Sakura after a brief moment of silence.

Temari shook her head and grinned.

"I told ya that he likes you!" said Temari.

"He does not," retorted Sakura.

"Oh come on," said Temari. "Don't even try to lie. You know he does! Since when did Gaara ask a girl, or rather _anyone_ to go out and eat with him? Think about it. He _so_ likes you. If Ino-chan were here, she'd agree with me."

Sakura rubbed her temples and sighed, Temari was delusional.

_'It's a good thing I didn't tell her that we nearly kissed,'_ thought Sakura. Oh, that would have been an earful.

"Oh and I went around looking for a new apartment," said Sakura. "It was surprisingly really easy to find apartments around here. There are two that really got my interest and don't cost much. But first I need to get the money and then depending on how much I get- I'll decide and buy one of the apartments."

"Oh, that's good!" Temari smiled. "You'll probably be getting a lot of money since you're working for the biggest and richest business in the nation."

"Yeah, probably," Sakura shrugged.

"Anyways, tell me what else happened! Do you like your new boss?" asked Temari as she cleaned the tables.

"Oh, I love him," Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Ha, how old is he?" asked Temari.

"Your age," answered Sakura.

Temari's eyes lit up and she quickly raised her head to look at Sakura, "Is he hot?"

_'Is that all she cares about? Really?' _thought Sakura. _'I swear- she's just like Ino.'_

"That depends, do you think Sasuke is hot?" asked Sakura, rolling her eyes as she sat down on a chair.

Temari froze as she looked at Sakura in pure shock. Sakura just stared blankly at Temari.

"No way!" said Temari when she finally got over the surprise. "He's your boss? That's not fair! I want a sexy boss! Damn and you danced with him at a club. Whoa, that must be awkward. What a coincidence, don't ya think?"

"Ugh, I prefer to have Hana as a boss!" frowned Sakura.

"What? Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't want to be near him," replied Sakura. "I try to avoid him, but he's always following after me. He wants me to be his girlfriend or whatever, but I don't want to go out with him. Especially now that he's my boss! But he won't back off and it's irritating me."

"Why don't you just give him a chance?" questioned Temari as she went back to cleaning the tables. "I mean we all know that you sort of like him. You know that you're never going to forget about that _amazing_ night at the club."

"It's just ugh," Sakura sighed. "Other than me not wanting to be in a relationship and seeing that he is an egotistical bastard- I just, well, I-"

"You what?" asked Temari. "And how is he an egotistical bastard?"

"Well, he doesn't even know anything about me," Sakura sighed. "I feel like he only likes me for my looks and because of that day at the club." She stared down at the table with a frown on her face. "I'm not going to be with a guy like that. I want a guy to like me for me, for who I am." Sakura poked her chest repeatedly with the very last three words that she said. She then had a look of anger on her face, "He's an egotistical bastard because he said and I quote, 'I know you want me as much as I want you, I mean c'mon, what girl doesn't dream to be with me?' and he said that I'm going to be his, he promised me that. Can you believe that? As if! But ugh, he knows nothing. I will _never_ be with a guy like him!"

Temari laughed and shook her head, "You say that now. But watch- you're going to end up marrying him. But hey, what about Gaara? Ha, something tells me those two guys are going to hate each other. Knowing Gaara and from what you said about Sasuke- those two definitely won't like each other. I'm sure that by now they both know that they both like you."

"Gaara doesn't even like me!" said Sakura defensively.

"Yes he does," said Temari. "Now tell me, do you like him?"

"Of course not," answered Sakura. She glared at Temari. Why would she even bother asking that? Of course she doesn't like him! He always made her life hell while at work.

Temari just shook her head, "You're going to break my little brother's heart." She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

Sakura rolled her eyes and then they both just laughed.

_'Damn, if only I worked at the Uchiha Incorporation,'_ thought Temari. _'I would just love to see all the drama that's going to be happening over there.'_

"Well, thanks for the free muffin and coffee," said Sakura as she got up from the chair. "It was nice talking to ya. I got to go, it takes about 20 minutes to walk back and I have only half an hour left of lunch break. I can't be late; otherwise I'm going to get into a lot of trouble."

"Your boss is in love with you, I'm sure you won't get into any trouble," Temari joked.

Sakura glared at her, "He isn't in love with me. He just likes me. Once he gets to know me better- he'll get over me. When that happens, I'll be happy."

"I was just kidding," said Temari. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," said Sakura, giving Temari a hug before she left.

**--**

Once Sakura entered the building she showed the security her ID and went into the elevator. She thought she had gotten lost but then her surroundings started to seem familiar to her. On her way to her office, she saw Sasuke talking to one of the workers. He was much older than Sasuke.

_'Doesn't it seem weird for them to be working for a guy much younger than them?_' thought Sakura_. 'I still can't believe how young the owner of the Uchiha Incorporation is.'_

As she walked passed them… Sasuke quickly turned to look at her and winked. Sakura groaned and shook her head, but kept on walking. Sasuke just smirked and then turned his attention back to the worker in front of him.

She got straight to work once she entered her office. Her head turned towards the door when she heard someone knock on the door. She immediately grew frustrated.

_'Ugh, what does Sasuke want now?!'_ thought Sakura in annoyance. But then she remembered something. _'He doesn't have the decency to knock!'_

"Come in," Sakura said aloud.

The door opened and in came a girl that Sakura did not know. She was dressed nicely and had on an ID. Sakura came to the conclusion that she was one of the workers. She stood up from her chair and walked around the desk.

"Hello," greeted Sakura, stretching out her hand and smiling at the young girl in front of her.

She had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She couldn't be more than a year or two older than her. The girl shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm Matsuri."

"I'm Sakura, is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you done with the form?"

"Huh?" asked Sakura in confusion. "What form?"

"Each worker was given a sheet with questions that you had to answer, didn't you get it?" asked Matsuri.

Sakura walked over to her desk and looked through all the papers, one paper said **Form about Yourself**, right on the top.

_'Couldn't they be a little more specific?' _Sakura thought sarcastically as she inwardly rolled her eyes.

She turned to Matsuri and gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I didn't fill it out yet. I didn't know about it. Can you come back in about half an hour or so?"

"No problem," smiled Matsuri. "I'll be back later, bye."

She walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

_'There are some really nice people around here,'_ thought Sakura happily. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. _'I have to finish this and everything else in an hour!'_

She quickly started answering the questions on the form, _'Damn, these questions are a waste of time! They should schedule an interview instead. I don't have time to be doing this- I have to finish one more document and send it to the bastard.'_

**--**

"Temari?"

Temari lifted her head up from the cash register and smiled.

"Shikamaru, right?" said Temari. He nodded his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my lunch break," was his response. "You work here?"

"Yeah," answered Temari as she nodded her head.

"Temari," said a stern voice. She turned around to face her boss. "It's time for your break, be back no later than an hour."

Temari nodded her head and took off her smock, hanging it on a hook. She grabbed her purse before walking over to Shikamaru.

"So... Are you going to take me out for lunch or what?" she asked him, with a hand placed on her hip.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome..."

Temari grinned as she followed him out of the bakery.

"Can you believe that Sakura and Sasuke have to see each other every day at work?" laughed Temari. She found Sakura's predicament funny. _'I just hope that he can get Sakura to be her old self again.'_

"What?" asked Shikamaru in surprise. "Is she one of his new workers?"

"Yupp," replied Temari. "Oh, you didn't know?"

He shook his head, _'Damn. Well he's most likely happy. At least he won't end up killing himself.'_

They walked into a fast food restaurant.

"McDonald's?" questioned Temari with a raised eye brow. Shikamaru shrugged, he didn't know what she was getting at. "This is definitely romantic." Each word was laced with sarcasm, which Shikamaru didn't fail to notice.

He narrowed his eyes, "Why would I try to be romantic?"

"Cuz now I don't think I'll ever go out on a date with you," said Temari as she walked over to the counter.

_'Pfft, as if I want to go on a date with her,'_ thought Shikamaru. _'What's going on through her head? I don't like her or anything, if that's what she's thinking. Women… they're all so troublesome.'_

Shikamaru finally decided to walk over to the counter too. He seemed to be deep in thought.

**--**

"Haha, you look bummed out. Had a rough first day?"

Sakura threw herself on the couch, "It was _terrible_."

"Temari-chan told us what happened," said Tenten. She picked up two glasses filled with lemonade and walked over to the living room. She set the two glass cups on the coffee table before sitting down on her other couch, next to Ino. It was late in the afternoon. Ino had come over to Tenten's house to talk to Sakura.

"I don't get what's so bad about having a hot guy as your boss. But what I _really _don't get is what's so bad about having your hot boss like you!" exclaimed Ino. "For me, it would be a dream come true." She clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily.

Sakura sat up and glared at the blond who was currently in dream land, "Exactly, _for you_. We're talking about me here, a completely different person with a completely different perspective and brain."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Whatever. But, ahh I can't believe you're going on a date with Gaara tomorrow! That's so cute. Aww, tell me if you guys kiss!"

"We are _not_ going to kiss and it's_ not _a date!" retorted Sakura. She tried to suppress the blush that was suddenly forming on her cheeks.

"Right and I'm not beautiful," said Ino sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She failed to notice Sakura's flushed cheeks.

"Con-cei-ted," said Tenten in a sing-song way.

"Am not," humphed Ino, crossing her arms over her chest while pouting.

Sakura laughed at Ino's childish actions. Tenten just grinned and turned to look at Sakura.

"So... The egotistical bastard isn't anything like you thought he was?" asked Tenten.

Sakura's pink brows furrowed in confusion.

"Egotist-" Sakura stopped herself and sighed as she realized what Tenten was talking about. "Did Temari-chan tell you _everything_ that I told her?"

"I think so," smiled Tenten.

Sakura shook her head she couldn't help but smile, "He is extremely hot. But if you just saw the way he acted and heard all the things he said, ugh!" Her face went back to that of anger and disgust. "He has such a huge ego and you know guys like that piss me off."

"Well, I understand that..." started off Ino, "But don't you think that unlike every other guy- he actually has a good reason to have such a huge ego? I mean really, he's sexy, rich, runs the most powerful business in the nation, knows how to dance, is sexy, um hello? He's the perfect guy!"

"You mentioned being sexy twice…" said Tenten, more to herself than to anyone else. Ino and Sakura just ignored that comment.

"I don't care about any of that!" exclaimed Sakura. Ino and Tenten looked at Sakura with a raised eye brow. "Okay, I do. Well not really... Eh, whatever. The point is that a guy also needs to be sweet and kind. Not that it matters anyway, I'm not looking for a relationship. Especially not with my boss! Do you know how gross that sounds?"

"He's your _hot _boss, there's a huge difference!" Ino grinned when she saw the annoyance on Sakura's face.

"I agree with Ino-chan," laughed Tenten. "That guy sure is a hot. So what if he's your boss? Your situation is different. He's only one year older than you, he's sexy and he has the hots for you!"

"There is no difference, a boss is a boss and I am not hooking up with my boss!" retorted Sakura stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest.

"There _is _a difference!" continued Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes; the girl just never gave up! "Just like Tenten-chan said. The whole thing with a boss going out with one of his workers does sound disturbing... but this is completely different!"

"It doesn't change the fact that he's my boss!" Sakura was glaring dangerously at Ino. She just didn't get it! She was tired of arguing. She would never under any circumstances date her boss. That idea was just absurd!

"So what if he's your fuc-"

"Just shut up," cut off Tenten, rubbing her temples. "You and your loud mouth… always giving me a damn headache."

"Stop complaining," was all Ino said before turning her attention back to Sakura. "Anyways, back to our conversation. When are you going to stop with all this crap about not dating anyone?"

"We discussed this already," whined Sakura. "Not until after I get enough money to start going back to college!"

"Ugh," groaned Ino. Then a grin spread onto her face. "Wait, you're going on a date with Gaara tomorrow! Oh my gosh, you're dating again! Yay!"

"Holy crap," said an exasperated Sakura as she clenched her fists. "It is not a date! It's simply two friends going out to eat somewhere!"

"Note the _'going out' _part!" said Ino, laughing at how angry her best friend looked. "Calm down, I'm just kidding. But honestly, do you like him?"

"I- of course not!" replied Sakura defensively.

**--**

"She's one of your new workers?!" questioned Naruto in complete shock.

Sasuke nodded his head. When Sasuke arrived home from work, Naruto was already in his house eating dinner. He simply greeted him and took a seat to eat dinner as well. After all, this was a usual occurrence. They were practically brothers.

After they finished eating dinner, Sasuke told him about Sakura being one of his new workers.

"No way!" exclaimed Naruto as a huge grin appeared on his face. "You are so lucky. You're going to see her nearly every day. Damn, I still can't believe that. I mean really, what are the odds o-"

"Shut up, dobe." demanded Sasuke.

Naruto pouted and folded his arms over his chest, "Stupid teme."

**--**

"Hey," greeted Sakura brightly.

The brunette turned around. A surprised expression appeared on her face, "Hey Sakura-chan, why are you here so early?"

Sakura walked over to Matsuri. When she has just walked in she saw Matsuri sitting on a couch, looking deep in thought. At first she was hesitant about disturbing Matsuri and taking her out of her thoughts. But then thought, _'Why not?'_.

Sakura shrugged, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Matsuri let out a laugh, "I come here early every day. It's quite relaxing to be here when the building is nearly empty. What about you?"

"I wanted to get a head-start on the documents today," answered Sakura.

Yesterday she had been really stressed over getting everything in on time. So she decided to come to work earlier so that she wouldn't have to worry about anything. She wanted today to be a nice and relaxing day.

"Oh," Matsuri smiled. "There really was no need. Today you only have one document and some paperwork to do. But the paperwork you have to do is easy and isn't much- I'm sure you'll be able to finish it in less than 40 minutes."

"How do you know about my assignments for the day?" questioned Sakura as she raised a thin eye brow. _'Don't tell me I came early for nothing!'_

"My job here is to assign the tasks for the high-ranked workers," answered Matsuri. "Though, sometimes Mr. Uchiha asks me to give certain people a certain task to do."

Sakura looked deep in thought, "If that's all you do... then why do you have to stay here for such a long time?"

"I have to collect any paperwork that was given," replied Matsuri. Sakura mouthed an 'oh' and nodded her head in understanding. After a few moments of silence, Matsuri spoke up again, "Also, I have to organize all of Mr. Uchiha's papers and I have some assignments that I have to do as well. Another thing I have to do is check up on all of the high-ranked workers' status to see how well they're doing and if they meet the qualifications. If they don't, then we will have to demote that worker."

Sakura was speechless. It took her a few seconds to find out what to say, "Wow... You have_ a lot_ of work to do around here."

Matsuri shrugged, "I enjoy working here and it pays very well. So it isn't much of a problem for me. Well, why don't you take a seat?" She gestured towards the couch next to her. "Let's just talk a bit, before it's time to work. We can converse and get to know each other better." She smiled.

"Okay," agreed Sakura as she sat on the couch.

They were both in a room where workers usually went to sit in peace to read a book during their break. It was a nice place to just sit back and relax.

"So... do you like working here?" asked Matsuri.

Sakura sighed, "I like working here and the way things are done. I just can't stand the boss. He is enough to make me hate working here."

Matsuri tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, "You can't stand Mr. Uchiha?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not at all."

Matsuri looked surprised. She was not used to women saying that they couldn't stand the Uchiha. If anything, they all loved their job because they got to see him nearly every day.

"Really?" asked Matsuri, still not believing Sakura. Sakura nodded her head. "Wow... You're the first female to ever say that."

"Why is that?" questioned Sakura. She was sure that tons of other women found him as annoying as she did. With an ego like his- she was almost positive that many other women disliked him.

"They all like him," replied Matsuri.

"What?"

"They all like him," repeated Matsuri. "I'm surprised that you don't."

"How can anyone like him?!" asked Sakura disbelievingly. She had a look of disgust on her face.

"Well..." started off Matsuri, "He is_ the perfect_ guy," said Matsuri as she shrugged her shoulders. "He has everything that a girl wants."

Sakura let out an irritated sigh and rubbed her temples. She then looked at Matsuri with a serious face, "Do _you_ like him?"

Matsuri shook her head quickly, "No, no, of course not. Liking your own boss is kind of... gross. Besides, he's not my type."

_'Finally! Someone who has a brain!'_ smiled Sakura. _'She gets why liking or dating your boss is just gross! If only I could knock some sense into Ino...'_

"Well, do you like any guy in this building, enough to date them?" asked Sakura curiously.

Matsuri shook her head, "No... Well, not now anyway. What about you?"

"Nope," answered Sakura cheerfully. "And I won't ever."

"What makes you say that?" asked Matsuri, the curiosity was evident in her eyes. She suddenly seemed more interested in the conversation.

Sakura sighed, "I am not going to get into a relationship anytime soon."

"B-but why not?" Matsuri continued to question. She looked confused and her face was much more serious than how she looked a few minutes ago. "You're pretty, kind, s- I just don't get it. I don't understand... why?"

Sakura averted her eyes and sighed, "I need to get enough money to start going back to college. Having a boyfriend will only bring distractions. I'm only here to work- not to get into a relationship. I'll focus on getting a boyfriend once I get enough money to start going back to college."

"Having a boyfriend won't give you distractions!" Matsuri disagreed. At this point she had raised her voice, which surprised Sakura greatly. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you're being ludicrous. You can have a boyfriend and a job at the same time. I'm sure you're responsible enough to keep up with work. I've read your reports and they're amazing. There is no doubt in my mind that you can have a boyfriend. You're just being ignorant about the fact that you should be dating and that having to earn money for college is no excuse."

Sakura quickly got up to her feet and clenched her hands into fists as she glared at Matsuri.

"You don't know anything about me," hissed Sakura. Matsuri winced at Sakura's tone. "So don't act like you do. You know nothing of what I've had to go through." Sakura's anger soon seemed to be turning into sadness. "You don't know why I choose to focus more on work than on my social life. _You_ don't know _anything_."

"Well..." started of Matsuri, "Then let me know something about you. Why are you saving up money to go back to college? Shouldn't your parents pay for you... or at least help you pay for it? If they're making you pay it all on your own... well, they aren't such great parents. Even if they're mad at you for something- they should still help you pay for college. It's just not fair. You've got a lot of pressure now. You aren't even willing to date anyone. No offense, but your parents are stupid."

She instantly striked Matsuri across the face, "I already told you- you don't know anything. How dare you insult my parents like that! They helped me in everything I ever needed. They loved me... they're the best." Sakura looked at Matsuri with all the hate she could muster. Her eyes were now a very dark green. "Don't talk to me ever again." Matsuri held her cheek in pain as she looked up at Sakura in disbelief. Angry tears slid down Sakura's face as she grabbed her purse and quickly left the room.

Sakura was so angry that she stalked right passed Sasuke and didn't even realize it. He was going to say something to her, but he decided not to when he saw how angry she was. Her red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks were enough for him to know that had been crying. He turned around and looked at her walk away. He wondered what the feeling was that had suddenly formed inside of him when he saw her in that state. There was a pang in his chest. He didn't like to see her that way... so angry, so upset. He dismissed the feeling and went towards the room that Sakura had just walked out of. The sight that met his eyes shocked him. Though his face didn't change, it held no apparent emotion.

He recognized the brunette. She had been working for him for about three years or so. No one knew it, but he was quite fond of her. He liked her, as a sister. She was always so kind and obedient. She never gave him any sort of trouble and she was one of the best workers in the whole building. Not only that, but she was one of those few people that he could actually talk to about his life and such.

He saw Matsuri sitting on the couch, holding her bruised cheek in pain as she let a few tears escape from her eyes. He was instantly angered. He considered her his sister- part of his family. Seeing her in so much pain... it angered him.

"Matsuri, what happened?" questioned Sasuke as he walked closer to her. Matsuri quickly stood up and wiped her tears- surprised to see her boss.

"N-n-nothing Mr. Uchiha," answered Matsuri.

"Who did this to you?" asked Sasuke sternly. Although he didn't have to ask- he already knew who had done it. He just wanted to be sure that it was her. Even though he wouldn't admit it... he was just hoping that it wasn't Sakura who had done it. He didn't believe that she was capable of such violence.

_'I can't get Sakura in trouble...'_ thought Matsuri. _'After all, it was my fault. Though I don't know why she was so upset. I don't understand... She's right- I don't know anything. I really shouldn't have come up with my own conclusions and insulted her parents.'_

"Oh this?" asked Matsuri, gesturing towards her cheek. She laughed nervously. "Ah, this is nothing. Don't worry about it Mr. Uchiha."

"Was it Sakura?"

Matsuri averted her eyes from Sasuke's gaze to the floor and stayed silent. She didn't want to rat Sakura out, but apparently Sasuke already knew that she had been the one who hit her. Her silence gave him the answer and he gritted his teeth.

_'Why the hell would she do this?' _thought Sasuke. _'It's only her second day at work... but I have no choice- I have to suspend her for a few days.'_

"You have the day off," was all Sasuke said as he left the room.

**--**

Sakura had regained her composure by now. She had wiped away the tears and was currently working on a document.

_'I probably shouldn't have hit her...'_ thought Sakura, suddenly feeling regret. _'But still... she doesn't know the story. She shouldn't have come up with her own conclusions and then insult my parents. She had no right! Pfft, it's her own fault. She got me angry so I slapped her. Whatever, I don't care. I had every right to do it.'_

Her mood went back to being that of anger. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in," said Sakura. She found herself looking at an unfamiliar man. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Mr. Uchiha wants you to report to his office immediately," was all the man said. He slightly bowed before walking out of the room.

Sakura sighed in annoyance as she saved her work before walking to Sasuke's office. _'Ugh, what the hell could he want now? I'm not in the mood.'_

She hesitantly lifted her hand to knock on the door to his office. She heard his deep voice say, _'Come in' _and she opened the door. She couldn't help but notice how alluring his deep voice was. His office was much bigger than her own, which didn't surprise her. He gestured towards the chairs facing his desk. Sakura took a seat and noticed the serious look on his face.

_'I've never seen this side of him...'_ thought Sakura. She was taken back by his seriousness.

"Go home and don't come back 'til Sunday," said Sasuke sternly as he handed Sakura a piece of paper. "You are not to be within 200 feet range of this building until Sunday. If you come anywhere near here before that day- you'll be having problems with the police. That is all, you're dismissed."

Sakura stared down at the paper in shock. She quickly stood up, "You're not even going to ask what happened? What the hell?! You don't know the story. I had every right to hit her. You can't do this. I need to work this whole week! I need the money. You- you can't do this!"

Sasuke's face remained impassive as he leaned back in his cushion chair, "Okay then… tell me. What happened? Better yet, what makes you think you had every right to hit her?" His voice was suddenly filled with anger.

She shifted her eyes from Sasuke's intense gaze, "I can't believe that bitch ratted me out."

Sasuke instantly got up from his seat and slammed his fist on his desk. He glared at her. "She didn't tell on you- I saw you walk out of that room. She didn't have to tell me anything, I knew it was you. And she's not a bitch, don't you dare call her that."

Sakura faced him and gave him a glare that matched his own, "You still don't know what happened. She's not all that innocent! Why are you taking her side anyways? What, you like her or something?" Sakura didn't know why but the mere thought of him liking Matsuri angered her. Didn't he like her? _'Whatever, it's not like I care if he likes someone else. If anything- I'm glad. I want him to get over me... to forget that night at the club. It's for the better.'_

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in attempt to calm down, "What happened between you and Matsuri?"

"It's none of your damn business," hissed Sakura angrily. "Whatever, I'm leaving. Bye."

Sakura made her way to leave the office but was stopped by a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned around and found herself looking into the dark eyes of the Uchiha. There faces were only centimeters away from each other. Sakura forgot about her anger completely as her face flushed. Sasuke noticed the small blush on Sakura's cheeks and he smirked. He had a brilliant idea.

"How about we make a deal?" questioned Sasuke.

Sakura raised a fine eyebrow, looking at Sasuke curiously, "A deal?"

He nodded his head, "I will suspend you for only one day... Friday," started off Sasuke. Sakura's eyes lit up and a smile was about to form on her face. "_If _you agree to go out with me on Saturday." Sakura's face dropped.

She shook her head side to side, "That doesn't work out for me. I_ will not_ go out with you on Saturday… or _ever_! Can't you ask for something else?"

"No," answered Sasuke as he let go of her wrist. He stood there waiting patiently for her response.

He raised an eye brow when Sakura hit her own forehead. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself. She sighed and looked up at him.

She hesitated before answering, "Fine, but if you try anything I'm going to kick your ass." He smirked; he had expected that to be her answer.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_ thought Sakura. _'Ugh, but I need this. Otherwise I won't be able to pay Sara back and that will be a catastrophe! Ah, I really didn't want to agree to this. I guess we'll just have to see what happens...'_

Sakura shoved the piece of paper into Sasuke's hands, "So change what this shit says and send someone to bring it back to me."

"I don't think that's necessary," said Sasuke, Sakura eyed him curiously. "I am fully capable of bringing it back to you personally."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "No! I've had enough of you. Don't you dare come to my office! Goodbye, Mr. Uchiha."

"No," said Sasuke right when Sakura twisted the door knob. Sakura clenched her hand into a fist and slowly turned around. Sasuke noticed the annoyed look on her face. "It's _Sasuke_, to you."

"Oh brother," said Sakura as she rolled her eyes and got out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

_'I know she wants me,'_ Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**A/N: **First, **I'm back**...obviously. I missed everyone very much. I'm sorry for leaving and nearly quitting. Really, I am VERY VERY VERY sorry. Please forgive me. There was just a lot going on... Well, the important thing is that I'm back and I'm not planning on leaving you guys anytime soon... hopefully never! But, I'm sure that there will be times that I need a short break. Another thing... don't expect frequent updates. I still have quite a busy life. Though, you can expect an update sometime this month. My other stories won't be updated anytime soon- they're still on hold. Anyways, I'm _very_ happy and excited to be back.

Secondly, I want to thank "adicted2naruto". If it weren't for her, I probably would have come back sometime next year. But, thanks to her- I came back much sooner. Which is why this chapter is dedicated to her. Thank you!

Lastly, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please leave a review. Can't wait to hear from you guys again. =]

With love & care,

**-XEmerald Goddess of The NightX-**


	6. Irony

**--- Chapter Five: Irony ---**

**-Sasu/Saku/Gaa-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"The nerve of that man!" Sakura growled in anger. She glared at her computer screen for several minutes. "I can't believe that he's _forcing_ me to go on a date with him... ugh, I need sake." Sakura sighed. _'Well, I better get started on the documents.'_

After a few hours of working Sakura looked up at her clock, _'Hmmm...Lunch break is in about ten minutes. Eh, I wonder where I'm going to g-'_

She immediately rose from her chair and gasped. "I'm having lunch with Gaara today!" exclaimed Sakura. _'I can't believe I forgot. Ah! I'm not dressed cute today,' _she narrowed her eyes. _'Wait, it's not like I care. I mean... this isn't a date or anything...'_

"Gah, why did I accept?" muttered Sakura. She slapped her forehead for the second time that day._ 'I'm so stupid. Everything is going to be so awkward between us.'_ She frowned. _'Well, I need some friends. Who am I kidding? That guy makes my job hell! He likes to get me angered and frustrated. Damn bastard. I **only** agreed because I want us to be friends...Maybe if we get to know each other- I won't dislike him as much as I do now and he won't bug me as much as he usually does.'_

**--**

When Sakura arrived at the lobby, she saw Gaara standing by himself, waiting..._for her_. She suddenly felt very nervous. She ignored the feeling in her stomach and made her way over to him. She smiled at him and he gave her a curt nod, in greeting. He opened his mouth to speak but a masculine voice stopped him;

"Just the people I was looking for."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock...and anger. She knew that voice. She had only been working for two days, but already- she recognized that voice. She knew what he was up to. He wouldn't dare! Would he? He couldn't be that much of an ass...could he? She turned around and glared at him.

Sasuke pretended to look surprise when both of them glared at him, "You really shouldn't look at your boss in that way." He knew that would be their reaction to seeing him. He knew that _they_ knew exactly what he was up to.

Gaara visibly trembled in anger as he clenched his hands into fists, _'Damn Uchiha.'_

Sakura rolled her eyes and folded her hands over her chest, "Why were you looking for us?" There really wasn't any reason to ask. They all knew the reason.

"To discuss very important business matters," replied Sasuke. _Liar_.

Really, how ironic was it that on _this_ very day, important business matters came up that Sasuke wanted to talk about at the very moment that Gaara and Sakura were going to go out to eat somewhere. It was either irony or Sasuke was lying through his teeth. Sakura stuck with the latter.

"Why can't we discuss them some other time?" questioned Sakura with a raised eye brow. There was no way that she would let him ruin this for her. She finally decides to go out with someone on a date- _friendly get-together _- and _he _tries to ruin it just because he's the boss and thinks he can do whatever he feels like. _'He doesn't even like me. He likes the girl he danced with at the club. When will he get it? That thing in the club was a one night thing. I don't act like that...anymore. I have priorities and responsibility. I'm a whole different person. If he doesn't want to understand that, then I'll just have to make him understand- the hard way.'_

"I don't have any free time," answered Sasuke. _Then what the hell are you doing here? _"Let's talk this over while we have lunch. It'll be on me."

Gaara's glare got fiercer. The corner of Sasuke's mouth was slightly tugging up. Gaara's anger amused him. Sasuke knew they couldn't turn him down. After all, he _is _their boss. Oh, how he loved having the power.

_'I swear...the nerve of this man!' _Sakura wouldn't give in so easily. Today was supposed to be a nice and relaxing day. Yet, _one_ man was able to make it the complete opposite.

"Gaara and I were planning to go out and eat a-"

"Great, I'll join you two," cut in Sasuke.

Sakura let out a huge breath. She was trying to maintain her anger. She had to remind herself that he is her boss and he can fire her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was once again cut off.

"Whatever," said Gaara. He knew there was no point in arguing. He was not happy, not in the least bit. The Uchiha had just ruined his plans.

Sakura huffed and looked away, _'Stupid Uchiha.'_

**--**

They were currently seated around a table in a fancy diner. Sakura felt a bit awkward. She wasn't used to being in rich, fancy places. She knows that Sasuke is rich, but couldn't he take them out to a casual diner? Grossly expensive places always made her nervous and somewhat intimidated. Just looking at the chandelier lowered her self-esteem. Gaara didn't seem fazed at all. But of course, he's rich too. Or rather- his father is. His father also ran a business. He gave Gaara money to buy a house, clothes, food- everything he needed. Same thing with Temari. The only reason they worked was because their father _only_ paid for their _necessities_. If they wanted a computer, phone, stereo, car, book- anything, then they would have to buy it on their own. Also, he only gave them enough money for a _certain amount_ of clothes. Still, their father gave them a lot of money.

Being in such a fancy diner wasn't the only thing that made her feel uneasy. There was also the fact that she was having lunch with the two hottest guys she has ever met. Also, she didn't want to be near Sasuke. She couldn't stand the bastard. He said they needed to discuss some business matters, ha- he hadn't even said a word after he ordered his food. She slowly ate her food, enjoying its savor. It was the best food she had ever tasted. She chewed slowly, this would probably be the last time she ate food as good as this. After all, she couldn't possibly afford it.

She was slightly disappointed. It was only supposed to be her and Gaara. Sasuke obviously lied and just didn't want the two to be alone together. _Asshole_. She was having hard time understanding exactly _why_ she was so disappointed that it wasn't just her and Gaara, alone. Could it be she was looking forward to a _date_? Even she couldn't deny it now. Accepting his invitation to go out and eat with him was practically a date. He hadn't said _'Just as friends' _or anything of the sort- he simply asked her. She agreed. Now she was pissed off because a certain egotistical jerk had to come and ruin it all.

_'Why am I getting so mad anyway?' _wondered Sakura. _'Gaara always makes working hell for me. I've never liked him. He's a bastard... To hell with it! These two guys may be the hottest men to ever walk on earth, but when it comes to personality- they both suck. Their just pig-headed jerks out to make my life as miserable as possible.'_

She regretted saying yes to Gaara. If she didn't say yes, she probably wouldn't be in this predicament at the moment. Trying to be his friend wasn't worth all this! Why would she want to be friends with the damn bastard anyway? Right. She has _no _friends in the building. She might've had one -Matsuri- but she knew that after she hit her, there was no way that Matsuri would forgive her. Maybe she was destined to be friendless. Na, she had friends- who loved her dearly. She was a nice person. In high school everyone was her friend. So why couldn't she make even _one_ friend out of everyone who worked in the same building as she did? She sighed in frustration and rested her head on her palm.

Gaara and Sasuke both looked up at her when they heard her sigh. Her cheeks flushed and she averted her eyes from their gazes. She had forgotten that they were sitting right next to her. The three of them were seated at a small round table. They were both practically sitting right in front of her...yet, they also seemed to be sitting _right_ next to her. Oh yeah, she had every right to be nervous. When she finally had the courage to look up- Sasuke was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and he looked _slightly_ concerned, silently asking her what was wrong. Sakura tried not to scoff. Concern? Really? _He_ was one of the very reasons for why she felt the way she did. She came to the decision that if she was forced to waste her lunch break with them, she might as well make it somewhat interesting and bearable.

She was tired of the silence and finally decided to speak her mind, "Why do you two always try to make my life miserable?" Despite the way it sounded, it was a sincere question. Though she only asked it out of boredom and curiosity.

They both looked at her with an unreadable expression and stayed quiet.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You have mouths, use them and answer my question."

"...."

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, "Why am _I _stuck with these imbeciles?" she muttered under her breath. They both heard her and narrowed their eyes. She didn't realize that they heard her and she just picked up her glass of water to take a sip.

What was up with Sasuke anyway? She knew he wasn't as quiet as Gaara. She thought he was social, considering the fact that he went out to a club and was the boss of a huge company- bosses need to speak a lot in business meetings, right? Since he was the boss, he must talk a lot. Plus, yesterday and earlier in the day he had spoken to her in full sentences- he wouldn't leave her alone. Now, he is barely- scratch that, he _isn't _talking...at all. She was used to Gaara's silence. He wasn't such a talkative person. If anything, it surprised her when he _did_ speak.

_'He should speak more often...he has a sexy ass voice,' _It took her a few seconds to realize what she thought and when she did- she instantly spit out the water that she had been drinking. At first she felt very embarrassed and upset that she spit water all over her boss. But when she saw the astonished look on his face she couldn't help but laugh. He looked cute with that expression on his face. Simply adorable. Gaara slightly smirked at Sasuke's misfortune. At that moment Sakura had forgotten that Sasuke was her boss. That she could possibly get fired for spitting water on him and then laughing. She got a napkin and moved her chair closer to his as she reached out her hand to wipe the water off his face.

"Sorry Sasuke," apologized Sakura as she giggled and wiped his face. "You just look so cute." She pulled back her hand quickly and placed a hand over her mouth as she gasped. Not only did she call him Sasuke instead of Mr. Uchiha, but she had just told him that he looks cute. He was now looking at her with amusement in his eyes and a smirk appeared on his handsome face. "U-um for-rget what I just said. That wasn't supposed to come out. Umm.." She felt liked a complete idiot. She turned to see Gaara's expression, only to see a scowl on his face. She turned back to Sasuke, avoiding his eyes. "Sorry about that- I was just remembering som-mething fu-funny that happened and w-well it made me laugh a-and spit out the water. I am.._very _sorry and I didn't mean to laugh at y-you I just-"

"Calm down," Sasuke said in that rich, deep voice of his that practically made her melt. "It's okay." He didn't know if he was glad or mad that Gaara was there at the moment. He found it very tempting to kiss her when she was stuttering and had a very nervous expression on her face. She was just so appealing to him. He would have silenced her with a kiss if Gaara hadn't been there. Part of him was mad because he _really_ wanted to get the chance to taste her lips. Another part of him was glad because she probably would have been mad at him if he kissed her. _'Heh, she thinks I'm cute.' _For some strange reason, he felt the urge to smile. He was used to girls fawning over him and calling him hot or sexy, but for some unknown reason when _she_ said that he was _cute_- it stirred something inside of him and he was slightly happy. Not only that, but she called him Sasuke! He felt like he was finally getting somewhere with her. This was good news for him.

He grabbed a napkin and started to dry his face. He would have gone into the restroom, but he didn't want to give Gaara the chance of being alone with Sakura.

Gaara on the other hand was angry. She just called Sasuke cute. His hands clenched into fists underneath the table as he glared at the Uchiha. He shouldn't even be there. Today _he_ was supposed to get the chance to hang out with Sakura _alone_. The Uchiha had no business there.

Sakura silently went back to eating her food. She couldn't look at him. She was too embarrassed. She had to get her mind onto something else, anything else. After ten minutes of silence she wiped her mouth with a napkin before clearing her throat. They both looked up at her. She turned to look at Sasuke. _He _shouldn't even be here. If he hadn't been there, then there was no way she could've accidentally called him cute and be stuck with all of this embarrassment. She decided it was time for him to _lie_ about what important matters he wanted to discuss.

"Tell us what _important_ business matters you wanted to talk to us about," demanded Sakura. She had a feeling that they weren't important like he had said. If they were- then she had to admit, irony was a funny thing that worked in interesting ways. She still avoided looking him in the eye.

Sasuke was amused, was she honestly demanding her boss? She sure has guts.

"Finish whatever task you were given today, on time," said Sasuke. Sakura and Gaara looked at Sasuke, expecting him to go on. Sasuke raised a fine eye brow, "That's all."

Sakura blinked, he didn't even going to _try_ to make up an important business matter. Wasn't he smart? He could have easily come up with a believable lie. But no, he didn't even try to. He simply told them to finish their work on time. Wow, what an important discussion. She glared at him. It took all of her strength to refrain herself from punching him across the face. The grip on her fork tightened. Her embarrassment was completely forgotten now, all she felt was anger.

Sasuke looked at her, unfazed. Though he couldn't help but think about how ironic all of this was. The _one girl_ he actually had some interest in, was burning holes into his forehead with her fierce glare. No girl _ever_ glared at him. The reason being that most of the females found him rather attractive and really liked him- for his looks of course, not to mention money. Yet the girl he liked, Sakura, acted as if she couldn't stand the mere sight of him. He knew that wasn't completely true. Her earlier actions had proved that she didn't _completely_ hate him and he had somewhat of a chance to change her mind.

Gaara was angered as well. He glared daggers at his boss. He wanted nothing more than to kill Sasuke. _He _ruined his _date_ with Sakura just to tell them to finish their work on time? Oh, how he wanted to beat _him_ to a pulp.

They both wanted to murder him. Sakura was going to yell at him when suddenly, a plate of spaghetti fell onto her chest. She gasped and immediately jumped up. The waitress next to her- who had accidentally dropped the plate onto Sakura- gasped and tried to help Sakura clean her shirt. Sakura was pissed off. She snatched the napkin from the waitress and quickly scrubbed at her shirt that was now all covered with tomato sauce.

"Oh my god, I am so so so sorry," apologized the waitress. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I d-didn't mean to. I-I plea-se, I'm s-so so sorry. Forgiv-ve me."

Sasuke and Gaara had stood up once the plate flew on Sakura. Sasuke was going to yell at the waitress for being so clumsy and stupid, but then he saw her crying and begging Sakura for forgiveness. He already knew Sakura was stubborn, hard-headed and short-tempered. So he decided to stay shut, knowing Sakura could handle the situation on her own.

_'She probably won't give the girl any mercy,' _thought Sasuke. He had seen Sakura's angered expression when she jumped up in surprise. He had never seen her so angry before. She definitely wasn't going to be easy on the girl.

Everyone in the diner was now looking over at them.

Sakura's anger was completely forgotten once she looked at the distressed waitress. Her eyes softened, she felt really bad for her.

"It's okay-"

Gaara saw a male in suit quickly making his way over to them, _'Probably the manager.'_

"I am terribly sorry, m'am," said the man. "Please, forgive." He then turned to look at the frightened, upset waitress and glared at her. "Yuki!" he yelled. Sakura flinched, not at the tone of his voice...but the name that he had spoken. Gaara quickly glanced at Sakura when he too, recognized that name. "You're fired!" Her eyes widened as she shook her head frantically, the tears never stopped running down her face. Sakura felt her heart tear apart at the sight. The girl couldn't have been more than seventeen years old- not much younger than herself.

"No-o, please-"

"Put away your apron and leave," he snarled. "Never walk into this place again."

_'He's being way too harsh,' _thought Sakura, she felt like smacking him.

"Don't fire her," spoke up Sakura. Gaara and Sasuke looked at her, they were both slightly surprised. Sasuke had expected her to be pleased. Gaara just hadn't expected her to interfere. Yuki and the man turned to look at her. "It was just an accident. There really is no need to fire her. Don't worry about it."

"B-but she-"

"I don't care," Sakura cut him off. She looked over at Yuki and smiled softly. "Don't put yourself down. We all make mistakes, accidents always happen. There is no need to apologize, but either way... you're forgiven." Yuki wiped her tears and nodded her head, smiling brightly at Sakura. Sakura turned to look at the manager. "Let her continue working here."

Sasuke blinked, _'Does she go around demanding things from **everyone**?'_

The manager nervously nodded his head, "Yes m'am." He looked over at Yuki. "Sorry for being hard on you. Just clean up the mess and don't let this happen again."

Yuki nodded her head, "Yes sir, thank you. I promise, this won't ever happen again."

He gave them a curt nod before leaving.

"Thank you so much," Yuki said to Sakura. "I am terribly sorry about drop-"

"No need to be sorry," smiled Sakura. "You're welcome."

"You're so kind," said Yuki softly. "You really don't know how thankful I am. You just saved me from losing my job. I don't know how I could ever repay you- Oh! Whenever you come here, you'll get a 50 percent discount on your meal."

Sakura laughed, "There really is no need-"

Gaara and Sasuke watched the two girls in interest. Talk about mood swings. Sakura went from being bored out of her mind to being annoyed. She then was embarrassed. Then surprised. Then nervous. Then pissed off. Then she was happy once again. So many emotions in only twenty minutes. They couldn't imagine how a pregnant Sakura would be- now _that _was _definitely _something to be afraid of.

"Yes there is," Yuki cut in. "Please, this is my way of showing my gratitude."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He had expected Sakura to go on and on about how stupid the girl was for dropping the food all over her clothes. Girls were always like that. All they ever did was complain. When the girl was fired, he thought Sakura would be happy, but complain about the stain on her shirt that most likely wouldn't come off. He was wrong. It was actually quite the opposite. No wonder he found her so interesting- she was _different _from most girls. His eyes softened for a second. Sakura just showed him that she was a caring person. Her attitude lead him to believe she was a real... _bitch_. Though he didn't really mind. He found that quite intriguing. _This_ just showed him that he was wrong about her... she wasn't a _total_ bitch. She was a nice, caring person...when she wanted to be. He watched Yuki and Sakura converse; they were acting like best friends.

Gaara wasn't all that surprised. Since Sakura is best friends with his sister, he often saw this side of her. Although, he had expected Sakura to yell at the waitress. She had one hell of a temper. If she was really that mad, she'd probably kill the person with her bare hands. He witnessed her rage and power himself. His older brother, Kankuro, is a pervert. Need I say more? He ended up going to the hospital. She probably would have killed him if Gaara wasn't there to stop her. She had a lot of strength, but he was able to pull her off of Kankuro and hold her down. She could be scary when she was mad, though he would never admit it. She is beauty _and_ the beast. Within her lied a beast and when angered it would come out. All in all, she was still beautiful. He still didn't know what his _exact_ feelings were for her, but he knew that he was attracted to her and that he felt _something_ for her. Something more than just a simple friendship.

The sound of a cell phone ringing brought the two men out of their thoughts and made the two ladies stop talking. They all looked over to where the sound was coming from. Sasuke dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone to answer.

"What?" Sasuke asked... more liked snarled.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes, _'Ever heard of being polite? I swear, he needs to learn some manners and respect.'_

"Now?" You could hear the irritation in his voice.

He ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Sakura raised a fine pink eyebrow.

"That was some conversation you had there," she said sarcastically. _'He only said two damn words and then hung up. He didn't even say hi nor did he say bye. Really, what's up with that? He's so rude.'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth; he obviously wasn't pleased with whatever they told him over the phone. He looked at Sakura and then glared at Gaara.

"I have to go," muttered Sasuke as he took out his wallet. He took out a one-hundred dollar bill and placed it on the table. "Be back from break _on time_." With that said he left the restaurant- not happy at all. _'Dammit, now he's going to be all alone with her. Father better have a good reason for interrupting me and calling up a meeting.'_

Gaara was glad when Sasuke left. Now, maybe Sakura and he could have their _date_.

"Well, I'll let you guys eat up. See you around, Sakura-chan. Bye sir," said Yuki as she slightly bowed and left.

Sakura started to unbutton her shirt, much to Gaara's surprise. He tried not to look at her as he sat down. Sakura took of her shirt that now had a stain on it, leaving her with only a white spaghetti strap shirt that she had been wearing underneath. She sat down and gave Gaara a smile;

"Well, now it's just the two of us," said Sakura. _'The way it should have been from the freakin' start. If the Uchiha wasn't here, there was no way I could have accidentally tell him that he's cute. Ugh, I feel stupid for saying that. I wasn't thinking- at all. I should get over it. If I don't...then I won't even be able to tell him off anymore! If I can't look him in the eye, he won't see my seriousness. Eh, why the hell am I thinking about him? I'm here with Gaara- bastard number two.'_

He simply nodded his head.

Sakura groaned, "If you don't talk within the next ten minutes I promise- I will call a taxi right now and leave."

He stayed quiet for a moment. Sakura had the feeling that he didn't care whether she left or not. She didn't know why the thought saddened her.

"That girl," he started. Sakura was surprised to hear him talk, but was glad nonetheless. She was interested to hear what he had to say. "Yuki, that was your mother's name right?"

Sakura felt herself flinch and got slightly mad, "_Is _my mother's name," she corrected. "Despite all that happened- she is still my mother and her name hasn't changed either, it's still Yuki." She was once again getting all defensive about her parents. She tried to regain her composure. She didn't want a repeat of what happened with Matsuri earlier. If she hit Gaara, she could lose her chance of having a friend at her job.

Gaara apologized, she sighed.

"No, I'm sorry," said Sakura, giving him an apologetic smile. "I just... I really love them. They're not with me anymore, but that doesn't change the fact that they _are_ my parents. It's practically the same thing with your father. I know he still comes by to see how you guys are every few months, unlike my parents- you know why they can't. He doesn't live with you though, but he's still your father no matter what. Even if you guys are usually angry at each other- he will always be your father. After all that has happened... it doesn't change anything. They're still my parents, I still love them and I know they've always loved me. It..."

Gaara noticed how upset she was getting and how hard it was for her to explain it to him. He was starting to regret mentioning her mother. It's just that he saw her flinch when the manager had said the name Yuki. He knew this was the very reason. He just wanted to confront her on the subject. He knew about her parents and what her current predicament was. He felt stupid for bringing it up.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything- I understand," said Gaara. She looked at him and a sad smile graced her features. He reached out his hand and pushed the pink locks behind her ear. Sakura was surprised by his actions, but liked the feel of his warm hand making contact with her skin. He caressed her cheek and wiped away the one tear that managed to come out.

Sakura had never seen this side of him before. He was being so gentle, kind and understanding. She didn't know what the feeling was that suddenly welled up inside of her. All she knew was that she found comfort being with Gaara. She also found herself quite happy. What were these new feelings that she was having for the red-head? She dismissed the thought right away. She figured it was the fact that she now had a friend at her job- who understood her and would help and comfort her. She never guessed that Gaara would be the one to comfort and understand her, but again- this world was filled with irony.

When he saw that she was at ease, Gaara pulled his hand away and started eating. At first he had regretted touching her- thinking it might make her feel awkward, but then he saw her smile. She looked like she was more at peace and happy. It was then he realized that he wanted nothing more than to see her happy. To see her smile. That beautiful, bright smile of hers. He'd be damned if he let anyone hurt her and make her cry. She deserved to be happy. She _needed _to be happy.

_'Cuz if she's happy, then I'm happy.'_

**--**

Sakura and Gaara were now standing in front of the huge building of the Uchiha Incorporation. They slowly walked in, peacefully walking side by side. Gaara opened the door for her and she couldn't help but smile at his courtesy. That was something the Uchiha lacked- _good manners_. They both stood in the lobby, in a comfortable silence. They both looked into each others' eyes... as if searching for something.

That's when the unexpected happen.

Sakura's mind lost control once she felt _his_ lips pressed against hers. She gasped in surprise. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. His lips were rough, yet gentle. They were warm and sweet. She felt something spark within her. She would never admit it, but she felt slightly disappointed as she lost the feel of his lips against hers. He had pulled away almost as soon as he had kissed her. The kiss hadn't last for more than five seconds. Yet to Sakura, it had felt like time had suddenly stopped. As if their lips had been touching for hours. She had been brought back to reality once the warm feeling on her lips dispersed. She looked into his deep jade eyes.

Confusion was shown in her emerald orbs as she furrowed her eyebrows, "Why did you kiss me?"

He shrugged, "I don't know." Then he walked away from the confused and slightly angered woman.

"What kind of answer is that?" she called out to him in anger. He hadn't done anything to show that he had heard her. He just continued to walk down the hall. She glared at his back, _'Jeez, thanks for adding confusion and making my life more of a hell than it already is! Bastard.'_

She was completely unaware of a pair of eyes that were watching her intently. Neither of them had noticed that someone had watched the whole scene.

Sakura walked the opposite way that Gaara had gone. Her fingers went to her lips as she remembered his rough lips against her own soft ones.

_'There is more to him than I had originally thought.' _A small smile spread onto her face.

**--**

It had been about an hour since Sakura arrived in her office. She probably would've been done with all of her work by now, if not for the Uchiha calling her to his office earlier in the morning. If she liked him at all before- she definitely didn't now.

_'That damn bastard.' _thought Sakura.

Her attention was directed to the door once she heard it open. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Really, who else was inconsiderate enough to barge into her room? She only knew of _one _person who didn't bother to knock on her door.

_'Speak of the devil.'_

Again, how ironic.

So far this day that was meant to be _peaceful_ was filled with frustration, anger and confusion.

_'This is just great.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I updated in August again like I said I would. Later than I would have liked... but I updated nonetheless! :)

Sasu/Saku fans are probably mad and/or upset... Sorry! Though I did **attempt** (not sure if I succeeded) to add _some _slight Sasu/Saku in this chapter. Though there was only a bit- maybe so that you can hardly call it fluff, a moment or anything of the sort. Though there was SOMETHING that went on between them- you can't deny it. So cheer up! Besides, Gaara needs some love too, okay? xD Anyways this _is _a love triangle, hehe. Sometimes it gets hard to decide whether I want this to end up as Sasu/Saku or Gaa/Saku, but it's not going to change. I already know which pairing it _has _to be. It was supposed to be a certain pairing from the start and I have no intention of changing it! Just know Sakura will be having _moments_ with both...! So just because she kisses one or flirts or hugs one, it does not mean she will end up with that guy... well, not necessarily... xP!

I hope you liked the chapter- **please review**!

With love & care,

**XEmerald Goddess of The NightX**


End file.
